Loved and Lost
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He had died not knowing if he would return to her side, his spirit roamed the seas and land until he felt himself drawn into a man who bore the same personality and soon enough he had found her again but in a different form.
1. Chapter 1

New Story

I loved the story about Davy Jones and Calypso from Pirates of the Caribbean,

at first the couple was going to be Luffy/Nami but he didnt

suit Davy Jones and I alreayd had another myth in line for the couple

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

_There was a story among the men who sailed the seven seas, a story of love, heart ache and betray._

_Once there was a beautiful goddess who ruled the sea and her name was Calypso, many pirates feared her while others adored her. She was a women who found it difficult to fall in love but one man had taken the task to do so._

_Davy Jones was a mortal man who loved the sea and in a short time Calypso. The pair had formed a bond unbreakable by anyone and she had given him the task to guide those who had died at sea and ferry them onto the worlds beyond but this came at a price for Davy Jones could only set foot onto land once every ten years._

_But once had set upon shore, his love was nowhere to be seen._

_Hatred growing in his veins, he had helped a court of pirates know as the Pirate Brethren. He had taught them how to seal Calypso in a human form, with nine pieces of eight, the Brethren sealed Calypso._

_Guilt and grief had entered the body of Davy Jones and he could not take it so with his trusted sword, he craved out his heart and locked it in a chest for so he could not feel the pain of a broken heart._

_He had changed, a man of cruelty now roamed the seas on the Flying Dutchman and a beast with foul breath at his command. He no longer ferried dead souls but collected some as men on his ship, they served him until there debt was payed._

_It is been said that he had hidden his chest along side with the key._

Luffy grinned as he watched Robin closed the book, he had asked her to read him a story for Usopp would not. Robin agreed but he would need to bring her a book so the captain had run off. He had seen Nami holding a few books as she placed them back on the shelf, he asked if he could have one and she had asked why so he explained to her.

She thought about it and smiled while handing him one, she told him to be careful with it.

"So did you like that?"Robin asked.

"It was ok but how could he cut his heart out"Luffy asked.

"That was so sad"Franky next to him had said as he cried.

Once Robin had began reading to Luffy, they were joined by Franky, Chopper, Usopp and Brook. Chopper was also crying while Usopp was frowning. Brook was going how the book was so romantic in a dark way. Robin looked down at the book and slowly touched the front cover, she turned to Luffy.

"Where did you get this?"she asked.

"Nami why?"Luffy replied.

The five men were slowly getting up to go play or do something else. Zoro wasnt too far from the group and he had listened to, he thought the book was very dark but felt for the character Davy Jones, he wanted to be with someone and protect them. He would do anything to protect his nakama but cutting out his heart to rid the pain was extreme.

'If it was that bad, would I do it'he thought.

"I was just surprised when you gave it to me, its Nami's book not mine"Robin answered with a wave of her hand.

This had stopped the men from walking and had made Zoro open his eyes, the book belonged to Nami and not Robin. This had shocked them for the book was dark and suited Robin not Nami.

"What really"Luffy said.

"Why would she have a book like that"Brook wondered.

"Maybe we should ask her"Usopp replied.

"Maybe you should"Robin said with a soft laugh.

Robin was pulled to her feet by Luffy and Franky, soon she was being tugged and pushed by the five. They walked up to Nami's tangerine grove were the women was now plucking some tangerines from one tree.

"Nami"Robin called out.

Nami turned around and surprised to find Robin surrounded by the Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook, she raised an eyebrow then Robin lifted up the book, Nami smiled as she saw it. Luffy stepped forward and took the book from Robin then sat down in front of Nami as did the other four men, Robin and Nami let out a soft laughter.

"What can I help you with?"Nami asked.

"Why do you have this book?"Luffy replied back.

"Isnt it a bit dark for you"Usopp piped.

Nami took hold of the book and smiled as she stared at the cover, Robin was also curious to why Nami owned this book. The navigator looked at them all with a smile.

"Yes it is dark by the actions taken but behind it all, its about love which I adore to read about"Nami explained.

Happy though confused with the answer, Luffy left followed by the others. Robin approached Nami who placed the book upon her tangerines, she smiled at the older women.

"It was interesting to read"

"I love reading, its a shame he ends up dying, not knowing if he returned back to her"Nami said as she picked the basket up.

"Oh I didnt read it that far, I thought the first part would just interest them"Robin replied.

Both girl laughed and they walked to the kitchen so Nami could hand Sanji the tangerines. Luffy was sitting by the railing as was watching Usopp and Chopper fish. Franky and Brook sat next to him, they were still dicussing the book and Nami.

"Do you think that was all the book"

"No, I bet there is more"

"Who knew sis Nami was into the romance stuff"

"Yohoooo, maybe Nami craves a man like Davy Jones"

"Maybe she is Calypso, she can control the weather and predict the sea"

"Yeah"

"But who would be her Davy Jones"

"Who knows Chopper, its only a story"

"But its not though Usopp, Yohooo"

"Yeah its suppose to be a legend based on the truth bro Usopp"

Zoro shook his head as he listened to them and moved to the kitchen to grab a drink, he noticed the women left and headed to the bathroom. He looked into the room and saw Sanji cooking, he didnt want to waste his breath on the stupid cook then something caught his eye as he was leaving. It was Nami's book so he took it and headed to the weight room.

Taking a seat down, he studied the book before opening it. Though he had heard the story, he had wanted to read it for himself and he was so caught up into the book that he didnt hear Sanji call them for dinner. He was starting to like this Davy Jones character, even though he betrayed Calypso he tried to make it right.

Reading to the end, he noticed that the book had two holes, one was filled already. It was a crab locket, the other was missing. Remembering the story, the lovers had given each other lockets, he flipped it opened. Music slowly chimed out of it and Zoro liked it, he placed it down and closed his eyes.

The room slowly got foggy and Zoro still had not felt the change, his mind was away with the music.

A click meant it had stopped and the fog had gone, he grabbed the locket and placed it around him neck. Standing up, he moved to the window and breathed in the fresh sea air. Opening his now black eyes.

"Calypso"He muttered.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Zoro looked around the room then down at his hands, he slowly moved around taking everything in. This body was a perfect host for it seemed like being back in his body except without the tentacles, he noticed the weights and the scars on the body. This man was a warrior, a real good one. He moved towards the hatch and opened it, he slowly climbed down as he listened to the sea.

He could not hear her and frowned.

Once he made it to the bottom, he took in the surroundings. He now knew he was on a pirate ship and was grateful it wasnt a marine ship and body he entered. The ship was a large one and reminded him of the Flying Dutch, he missed his ship and the beast. He would figure out if there was a way he could gather those things again.

But he had one mission, taking hold of the crab necklace, he vowed to find her.

Nami had been searching for her book and asked Sanji had he seen it but the cook replied he hadnt and promised to help her find it, she couldnt believe she lost the book. Losing it was bad for it meant the other locket she had was gone and the melody was now uncomplete, Robin was also helping her as if she lost a good book, she would require some help.

Then she noticed Zoro had come down and pointed it out to Nami, the younger girl looked over to Zoro and smiled at what was in his hands so she ran over to him.

"I thought I lost it"she said.

He was confused at the girl that appeared in front of him, she then pointed to the book he was holding. The tale of him and Calypso, he handed the book to her with a smile.

"I just wanted to read it to hear the ending, I was going to return it back"

"Thats alright, I was worried. This tale is my favourite"She replied.

He grinned inside so someone like their tale, he was even surprised that their tale existed still. He touched his neck and felt the locket, he didnt want to part with it but it was apart of the book.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure Zoro"

So his name was Zoro, he would need to find out more about this Zoro fellow. Taking hold of the locket, he showed it to her.

"May I keep this, the melody in it is very soothing"

Nami was surprised and she nodded, Zoro seemed polite about it. He thanked her before heading towards the boys room, it was late and he needed rest. Robin smiled as Nami caught up to her and they both entered their room, Nami got into bed and grabbed for something underneath it. Robin asked what she had and Nami showed her with a smile.

"A locket"

"Yup, like in the tale"Nami replied as she clicked it opened.

Robin was surprised by the tune but relaxed, it was very soothing. Soon it ended and Nami told her that the locket Zoro had completed the melody.

"I want to show Brook so maybe he could play it"

"I would like to hear it complete"Robin replied.

Next day, Zoro had woken up with his wanted poster in his lap. Shaking his head, he looked down and saw the locket. He could not remember anything when he started listening to the music yesterday, he would find out if anyone told him about his actions. Taking the steps slowly, he felt his heart was heavy and pained but he had no reason.

Laying down by the mast, he watched the others. Luffy was playing a game with Usopp and Chopper while Franky was probably below working on something, Brook was sipping his tea in his spot and the girls talking to each other near by Nami's tangerines. Sanji went up to them with drinks, sighing, he closed his eyes.

"Zoro!"

He opened them to see Nami waving him over, this was strange, not wanting to be on the end of a fist. Zoro got up and walked over, he smirked at the jealous cook. He stopped by the table and raised his eyebrows, both women were staring at him with smiles.

"So how did you like the tale?"Robin asked.

"It was good, sad at moments"He replied.

Nami smiled and reached for something in her pocket and pulled it out, there staring at him was the locket he had around his neck. So there were two, did the other one play music as well.

"Any reason why you called?"

"We wanted to opened the locket you have after mine, the two lockets make up a melody"Nami explained.

Zoro was surprised by this and pulled his locket over his head, Robin had waved Brook over and once the skeleton came over. She explained to him, that they wanted him to listen to a melody and maybe play it out on the violin. Brook sat down and grinned, he was most happy to do so.

Nami opened her locket and everyone listened, it sounded so sad, she looked at Zoro. He was ready, the swordsman felt a twinge in his heat and wondered what the hell it was. She nodded as she had listened to the locket a few times to know when it was nearing the end so Zoro opened his. The music that they were listening was touching, it made Nami cry a little and she could see Brook was shedding a tear.

"That is a beautiful melody Nami"Brook said as he stood up.

"So will you play it"she asked.

"Of course"

Brook left in search for his violin, he had a melody to play. Zoro stood there, not knowing what to do when Nami smiled at him. He turned to go to the weight room but Nami's voice stopped him.

"Dont you want the locket?"

Zoro gave her a confused look, she placed it in his hand and smiled.

"You asked to keep it, saying you enjoyed the tune"

Zoro nodded and walked away, Robin commented on how odd Zoro had been acting. Nami shook her head and told her, he seemed no different at all. She sat back down and opened her locket. Her and Robin leaned back into their chairs as they listened, Zoro could hear it from were he sat. He left the hatch open, once hers had finished, he opened his.

"Why do I feel pain"he muttered.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Zoro took hold of the locket when it finished the melody and looked at it carefully, the shape was of a heart and looked like a crab. It suited the two well, a women of the sea and a man who loved the sea. He clutched his heart again as he felt the pain, it was hard, what was going on.

"Maybe I should go see Chopper"he mumbled.

Standing up, he moved towards the hatch and placed the locket over his neck when he stopped. Reaching up, he wiped his face and revealed black eyes. He clutched the locket as tears rain down his face, why did everything happen like that, he just wanted to be with her.

"Calypso"

He climbed down the hatch, he had found out this body known as Zoro had a very high bounty which was great and his goal was to become the worlds best swordsman, this was a man with a dream and he was on his way. He was glad to be in this body, he still needed to know more about him but he could picture this man upon the Flying Dutchman as Captain.

Luffy as they called him was no captain but a mere boy pretending to be one, Zoro was perfect for one and he knew first mate was not good enough title. Looking around, he needed to find a way to get his ship and beast back, first thing he would need to find that book that the orange haired woman had then he would look in the library of the dark hair women.

"Nami-swan"

He watched as the blonde cook twirled around the first women he was looking for so he jumped off the ladder and made his way to the two, ducking with ease, he watched a leg go pass his head.

"What do you want shitty marimo!"

"I need to speak with Nami about the book she has"he replied.

"Like hell, she doesnt deserve to have your foul breath in her air"

Another kick came towards him and he grabbed it then with the strength he had, he slammed Sanji onto the lawn. Sanji was surprised by this and looked up ready to move again but Nami step between them.

"Sanji it is no problem at all, Zoro just follow me"she said.

He followed Nami into her room and smirked when he noticed Sanji face went white, he watched her go to the book case in the corner and she scanned it before pulling the book he wanted, she walked over and held the book to him with a smile. He smiled back at her and took the book, he thanked her and turned to the door but he stopped.

"What you did to Sanji was so different from before"

"Before?"he asked.

"Yeah, you and Sanji always fight but ive never seen you use your hands but just your swords"she replied.

"I felt there was a need of change"

Nami nodded and opened the door, he stepped through and thanked her again and told her, he would bring the back to her soon but she told him he could keep hold of it for the night as she trusted him. He smiled and left in search for the library, he heard the captain call out to him but he had a mission.

Luffy frowned as Zoro ignored him, Usopp told him not to worry.

"He never likes to play"

"Yeah"Luffy said.

So he and the cook did that always, he smiled as he would keep on surprising the man. At the time he dodge, he didnt know what was going on, it was like his body had moved on its own. Did Zoro still have control of his body but why wasnt he fighting back. The library was not to hard to find, he had stopped to ask the skeleton known as Brook. Stepping through the door, he noticed he wasnt alone.

Robin was reading a book when she heard the door open, she looked up and was surprised to see Zoro, he walked to the book case and scanned it before taking two books into his hand.

"Spirits and tales of old"

He turned around to her and nodded, he explained to her, he wanted to know a bit more to the tale. She nodded and smiled, she was glad to see the swordsman taking an interest. He bid the women goodbye and made his way back to the weight room, he noticed Luffy was staring at him with a frown, he had no time for this so he made his way to Usopp.

"Usopp"

"Yeah Zoro?"

Usopp was working on something when he saw Zoro approach him, not wanting to make the swordsman upset or angry, he stood up. He could see Luffy was frowning, he wondered what Zoro was going to do with the three books in his hand. This was strange for Zoro, the guy never read from the library.

"I need to borrow a pencil and paper"

This surprised Usopp but not wanting to annoy the guy, he handed him two pencils and some paper. Zoro thanked him and made his way to the ladder, he turned to Usopp.

"I dont want to be disturb only Nami can come"

With that said, he climbed up and once through the hatch, he closed it. Usopp just nodded as he turned back to his work, he wondered what was up with Zoro and why was it that only Nami could go up and collect him. Usopp stood up and grabbed his gear then he moved closer to the ladder, he had a job to do.

He locked the hatch and moved to the center of the weight room, he placed each book down and the paper. Taking his locket off, he opened it and began to read the tale again. Once he was done reading, he thought about it. So his beast was presumed dead and his ship in new command. Grabbing the other books, he read. He was the only captain for the Flying Dutchman, he would bring them back for his own use.

Looking through the pages of the second book, he grinned.

The sun had began to set and Sanji had finished dinner, he called everyone. He asked Usopp where Zoro was and the sharpshooter told him.

"Guess I have to drag his sorry butt down"

"No"

"What did you say"

"You cant, he asked for Nami to come and get him, he didnt want to be disturbed"Usopp explained.

Nami got out of her seat and told Sanji she would have Zoro down soon so she climbed the ladder and opened the hatch, climbing through she noticed there were pieces of papers everywhere. She picked one up and it was a drawing of a ship, she walked around and then ran over. Zoro was lying on the floor, her book in one hand and the locket in the other.

Crouching down, she shook him gently.

"Zoro"

He moved slightly and groaned as he sat up, he was surprised by the papers then looked at Nami who smiled.

"You ok?"she asked.

"Yeah"he replied.

He had blacken out again but during that time, he could hear the others and knew that Sanji was going to attack, the feeling when he felt his hands grab Sanji leg and threw him was exciting. He never knew he had that power in him, he wanted to know what was happening. Watching Nami climb down, he turned to the room, when he return, he would look at what he had done.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

Raikiri80

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Zoro stood in the weight room looking at all the papers that were scattered around the place, at dinner he had been quiet for he was caught up wondering what happened during the time he had blacken out. The others filled some blanks in for him, he didnt ask them but they had talked among themselves. So according to Robin, he had taken two books out. Sanji had moaned about that he had used his hands to fight instead of his swords, he remembered that he had Nami's book again.

Luffy whined to him that he ignored the captain and asked Usopp for paper. This was becoming strange, sitting down, he looked at the books. On was open and he looked at the page.

"Spirits can enter a living form though the two must have similar personalities, strengths and weakness"he read.

He narrowed his eyes as he continued to read, Zoro placed the book down and let out a sigh. He wanted to believe that this was not real but with what he had seen on his journey with Luffy and others, spirit possession was nothing compared to what they had seen. It would explain the black outs and how his body carried on walking but the question was.

"Who's the spirit though"he mumbled.

Zoro looked at the other papers and placed each one on the wall, there was an image of a ship, a monster and a sketch of a women. He turned back and picked up Nami's book, the tale of Davy Jones and Calypso. The swordsman turned back to the images on the wall and narrowed his eyes, placing the book down, he grabbed the locket and pulled it off.

"Davy Jones"he mumbled.

_"Yes"_

Zoro wiped his face and revealed one of his eyes had turned back, he stood in the center of the room, not moving at inch. The hand holding the locket was the right, the side that had the black eye. He clicked the locket opened and the melody began to play, Zoro did not know what to do.

_"Why first mate?"_

"Because he asked"

_"Your have the potential to be captain you know"_

"Do I?"

Zoro couldnt believe he was having a conversation with a spirit that was harboring inside of his body. Davy could tell this man was loyal to the captain Luffy which made him even more perfect.

"Zoro!"

The swordsman moved to the hatch and looked down, Usopp was below motioning him to come down. Zoro looked up then jumped down, he moved to Usopp.

"What is it"

"Nami needs you"he replied.

Davy wondered what was going but he grinned inside, Zoro's heart beat had picked up at the mention of Nami, he had to listened carefully because if he didnt, he would of missed it. Zoro nodded to Usopp and moved to go find Nami, she was by the railing with a frown on her lips. This worried him and he walked a tad bit faster, Nami turned around when she heard the footsteps and smiled.

"Zoro"

"Usopp said you needed me"

"Yeah, there a change in the wind and something big is coming"she replied.

Zoro frowned as he looked to the sea, it was a perfect day, not a cloud in sight but he knew to trust Nami as she seemed to have a connection with the weather and sea. He nodded and went to strap things down, he then heard Nami shouting out commands.

He watched as the others got to work, the sky still had not changed.

_"Nothing is coming"_

"Nami knows what she is doing"

Davy was confused at this but Zoro trusted the orange haired female, so he trusted the swordsman instincts. Soon a loud sound rang across the sky and dark clouds appeared out of know where, the sea's got vicious and tossed the Sunny Go around. Nami clutched the railing as she watched, she could feel the wind changing every second and this worried her quite a bit.

"Franky!"she called over the winds.

"What?"

"Get Chopper, Luffy and Robin inside now"

Franky nodded and grabbed Luffy, he was followed by Chopper but Robin had moved to Nami's side. Zoro watched and wondered what had Nami sense. Davy watched Nami, this women had a incredible ability, just like Calypso.

"What is it?"Robin asked.

"Something big and its not good, you need to get inside, we cant run the risk of losing you lot"Nami explained.

Robin nodded and hugged her, she told Nami to be careful and moved inside. Franky stayed by the door to keep an eye, Usopp moved to Nami's side and brought her Sorcery Clima-Tact. She thanked Usopp and turned to the front of the ship, she told them all to grab hold of something.

Out of no where a cyclone appeared and not far from it was three more, Nami tighten her grip on the staff and frowned, this was bad. She looked around and noted that everyone was safe from being pulled by the strong wind but then she noticed Zoro seemed dazed, he wasnt safe.

The swordsman felt heavy as his heart was in pain, he knew this was due to Davy Jones. Neither of the two were concentrating. Nami told Sanji to move the ship to the left then when she gave the signal to use Coup De Burst, she then ran ignoring the calls of Sanji and Usopp.

Zoro snapped out of the daze when he was pushed down, he looked up and watched as Nami some how took control of the cyclone and cause it to collapse on itself then soon it was gone.

"Sanji"

The Sunny Go flew, Nami clutch the railing as she took on the raging cyclones that came into the ship's path. Everyone had seen this and couldnt believe the strength from Nami but one person smiled yet was shocked.

Zoro could feel the pain increase even more and he clutched where his heart was, Davy Jones had seen all he needed to see, Nami was powerful, she had control over the weather and sea. It reminded him of one person and know he knew she did exist still.

"Calypso"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter

The reason why the updates are slow is because I dont have a charger for my laptop and the computer downstairs is always being used so please be patient with this as I have ordered a new one

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Once the Sunny Go had stopped, the sea was now calm and the clouds were parting to reveal a crystal blue sky. Franky moved away from the door and Chopper ran out to check if everyone was alright, Robin moved quickly to Nami's side. Luffy smiled as he stretched his arms and moved next to Usopp who untied himself from the railing.

The navigator was by the front of the ship, she had saved them but doing it had taken a lot of her energy so she needed to rest. Hearing the clang, the crew looked to Nami, they noticed she had dropped her Sorcery Clima-Tact. Robin moved faster as she watched her friend sway before she collasped.

"NAMI!"Luffy shouted.

Zoro who was closer to her had sprung up and caught her, the others let out a sigh of relief, Chopper had arrived next to the two and instructed Zoro to take Nami to the medical bay, Robin followed him.

They had arrived to the room, Zoro gently placed Nami down onto the bed and stepped back to let Chopper check her over. Robin sat next to her, she let out a sigh but smiled when the small doctor said she was ok however Nami needed a lot of rest.

"She used a lot of strength to break those cyclones"he said.

He couldnt believe it when he watched from the window, Nami was amazing when she held the staff and those cyclones dropped.

Zoro listened but the pain he felt from his chest was like he was facing Kuma again, he moved to the chair and tried to calm his breathing. Chopper moved over to Zoro when Robin had pointed, all the swordsman told the small doctor was he had been feeling a lot of pain in the chest area.

"Strange"

Chopper couldnt find anything wrong but he had given Zoro some pills to ease the pain. He thanked Chopper and left to help the others with the cleaning but he opened his locket and placed it next to Nami. He did this because he knew that the melody soothed and relaxed her when she was awake so hopefully it would sooth and relax Nami as she slept.

Franky pushed a crate next to the others while Brook and Usopp were gathering up the rope, Sanji had left to check on the kitchen and the stock room. Zoro had checked around the ship but as he was checking if Nami's tangerine grove had been ok, he collapsed onto one knee and held his chest were the heart was.

"Argh" he groaned.

_"Calypso"_

Davy Jones had seen the whole scene and just from watching, he now knew that his one true love still existed and he grinned as he found a body same as his that also had Calypso on as well. This day had gone better than he thought but the pain of his past haunted him and effected Zoro's body, mostly his heart.

He knew the pain killers would do nothing, there was only one thing Zoro could do.

"No"Zoro said simple.

Once the Sunny Go was cleaned up and any holes or tears were fixed, Sanji began to cook dinner for the crew. Luffy was hungry and he was playing around with Usopp and Chopper, they were playing tag. Brook was testing out his violin as he was still trying to get the melody Nami showed him right though it was simple in sound, trying to compose it to sound the same on a violin was much harder.

Robin was still with Nami but she had a book to keep her company, Zoro moved back to the weight room and grabbed the piece of papers on the small desk in the room. He looked down at the images of a ship and the beast, the image of the women still sat on the desk.

"You want these dont you"

_"Yes, I am the captain"_

Zoro placed the papers down and grabbed one of his weights, he needed to relax and this was the only way he could. It was his fault that Nami was in the medical bay, if he hadnt been dazed, she wouldnt of pushed him out of the way and taken on the weather and sea.

Davy could feel the guilt coming from the swordsman and soon he thought of his past again. The heart began to beat fast and a black colour started to attach itself onto the heart. Zoro clutched his chest and tears began to ran down his face.

"Nami"

_"Calypso"_

Sanji had called them down when he had finished, Luffy rushed in while Franky, Brook and Usopp walked in, everyone was there except for Robin, Nami and Zoro. Luffy pouted as he couldnt eat yet because Sanji wanted to wait for Robin. They all heard footsteps and looked up to see Zoro come through the door, he took a seat next to Brook.

"Your late marimo"Sanji said with a sneer.

"I was busy"He replied.

"Your late you shitty swordsman, say your sorry"

"Hows the melody going Brook?"Zoro said.

Sanji was not happy being ignored so just before Brook could reply back to Zoro, the cook lifted his leg and swung it at Zoro. The swordsman didnt even look up but he had caught Sanji's leg and threw the man into the wall, Zoro stood up and looked at Sanji who's eyes were wide.

'Second time he used his hands'Sanji thought as he got up slowly.

Zoro smiled inside, the thrill he got from using his hands was fun. Davy grinned inside as he watched, the change was his idea and it seemed Zoro liked it. He would show the swordsman more moves that he knew and together they could work on them.

"I was talking to Brook so dont interrupt Shitty cook"

Zoro sat back down and turned to Brook, the skeleton replied that he was almost there. This made Zoro smile, he took a sip of his drink.

"Nami will like that"he spoke.

Luffy just ate from his plate while Franky and Usopp looked at each other, they had seen that Zoro was not acting like himself but neither of them would approach Zoro for he was scary. Franky whispered to Usopp that they would keep an eye on him and if it got bad, they would then confront the man about.

Sanji was about to hit Luffy but they heard footsteps, he twirled around with hearts in his eyes when they saw it was Robin and Nami. Chopper got off his chair and moved to the two women, Nami was being helped by Robin.

"You should be resting"Chopper said worried.

"Sorry but I was hungry"Nami replied with a smile.

With the help of Robin, she sat next to Usopp and Robin sat next to her, Nami was in front Zoro. He smiled at her when she handed him the locket, Nami mouthed thank you as the melody was soothing. Soon Sanji placed the food down for the women and they began to eat.

Zoro couldnt help but look at Nami, he wanted to look but Davy was also making him look. It didnt bother him but he wondered why Davy would want to look at Nami.

Davy could just image the women he loved in front of him and by the power he had left he would have her on his side.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The next day everyone was within the ship due to a light rainstorm had come from the west, Nami was sitting in the library with Robin and Chopper. She was reading the tale again as she loved reading it, Chopper was going through his medical book and noting things down on his pad while Robin was reading a large text book.

Luffy was in the boys room as he was bored, he pouted as he looked outside the window.

"Not fair, I want to go outside and play"he whined.

"You cant, you might fall over board"Usopp said.

The sharpshooter patted Luffy's back and made his way to his bed, he pulled some papers off it and smiled, he headed to the door but turned back to the captain.

"You can come join me and Franky"

Luffy got up, he was bored just being there so going with Usopp he might find something fun to do. Usopp grinned as he and Luffy walked through the door, they passed the door to the kitchen. Usopp had to drag Luffy away because Sanji was cooking.

Sanji was indeed cooking, he was making something for the girls. He finished the dishes and smiled, grabbing them he made his way to the library. He kept an eye out just in case Luffy was about but he also kept an eye out for Zoro. The swordsman seemed to get a tad bit too friendly towards Nami and it made him slightly mad but he knew Nami would never chose Zoro over him.

The swordsman in question had just come out of the bathroom, he felt relaxed. The warm water made his stress and pain drift away. He and Davy had come to agreement about the situation, he would help the spirit find The Flying Dutchman and the beast while Davy's would teach him some new things.

Zoro stood in the hallway thinking, he didnt know what to do now.

_"The Library"_

Zoro grinned as he made his way to the room, other than helping each other. They both wanted to make Sanji go red, it was a funny sight. He moved quickly and quietly then he could hear the cook whistling around the corner, his grin growing bigger, he slipped through the door and made his way to sit down.

Sanji opened the door and nearly dropped the plates, Zoro was sitting next to Nami who was giggling at something the swordsman said. The man looked up and Sanji swore, he saw two different grins.

"Sanji-kun"Nami said smiling.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan I brought you both a warm snack"he said with hearts in his eyes.

He walked to Robin and carefully handed her the plate, she thanked him and watched him as Sanji approached Nami and Zoro. She was surprised when she saw Zoro enter but the grin she saw upon his face meant he was up to something.

"Here you Nami-swan"

"Thank you"

Nami took the plate as she handed the book to Zoro, the man kept his eyes on Sanji and the cook in question wanted to wipe the grin of Zoro's face.

"Nami-swan is he bothering you, I can remove him for you"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the cook, he was going to give the guy a piece of his mind.

"No its ok, Zoro was keeping me company"she replied as she took a bite of the foo.

Sanji frowned slightly but perked up when Nami said the food was delicious, he left the room. Chopper had moved over to Robin and asked why Zoro was there, she replied back that she didnt know why. She looked at the two, Zoro was acting slightly weird.

Nami smiled as she took another bite before offering the rest to Zoro.

"Thanks"he said.

He handed her the book back and she passed the plate over, they both sat their in silence. She was reading the book as she leaned on his shoulder while he ate the food Sanji made and he watched her. He then turned to the books, he still had a promise to make.

_" The women Robin might know something"_

"Robin?"

"Yes Zoro"

Zoro explained to her if it was true that there was a way to bring things back from a tales and myths such as a ship. Robin thought about it carefully and nodded, she got up from her spot and searched one of the cases before pulling out a big book. She walked over to Zoro and handed him the book, Nami was a tad bit curious so she stopped reading.

"This should tell you what you need to know"she said.

"Thanks"Zoro spoke.

"Just curuious, why are you asking?"Robin asked.

"Just curious, over heard something in a bar on the last island we were at"He replied.

Robin nodded and sat back in her spot, Nami carried on reading. Zoro smiled as he looked down at the book suddenly they heard a shout so he jumped up with book in hand and ran out the room. Nami fell backwards, she sat back up and followed after him with Robin at her side.

"It stopped raining"Luffy shouted with a smile.

Usopp looked behind him to see Zoro, Nami, Robin and Chopper. They all laughed and each one stepped out, Usopp and Chopper ran over to Luffy who was grinning as he jumped around.

Nami moved over to her tangerine grove then she and Robin walked over to the older's women garden.

"The water did them good"she said.

"Indeed"Nami replied.

Zoro watched as Franky and Brook came out and joined the others, he knew the cook would be out soon and swooning over Nami and Robin. His grip tightened then he noticed the book in his hand, remembering what he was going to do before, he made his way to the weight room.

Half way up the ladder, he stopped. He looked down to Nami who was tending to one of her tree's, she was smiling and it made him happy. Davy Jones only saw Calypso when he looked down and he was close to getting everything back.

Moving up and through the hatch, one of his eyes turned black. He moved to the center and placed the book down.

_"Soon"_

"Yeah"

Zoro scanned each page as did Davy, they blocked out the noise coming from outside. Davy had given up as nothing from the book was good, his goals and dreams were fading. Zoro could feel the sadness from the spirit and knew he couldnt give up.

After a while, Zoro grinned as he picked the book up.

"A way to bring the things we cherished back is to re-act the moment we lost them, another way is to call for them in the way that you did in the past"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter

I want to thank Canori who reviewed the last chapter

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"A way to bring the things we cherished back is to re-act the moment we lost them, another way is to call for them in the way that you did in the past"

Zoro smirked as he stood up, he had found it and he could tell Davy was pleased with this news but the problem was what would they need to do in order to bring the beast and ship back. He knew that it all depended on Davy's memories of his time on the ship and with the beast.

"So what did you do?"he asked.

_"I..."_

Davy was very pleased that he had way to bring his ship and beast back but the problem was going back to his memories to figure out how he took control of the ship and called for it, the Krakken was connected to the Flying Dutchmen so he needed to think hard.

"ISLAND!"

Zoro placed the book on the desk and walked to the window, indeed there was an island in the distance. He placed the news he had found out in the back of his head and now focused on the island, he opened the hatch and climbed down, he walked over to Nami, Usopp and Robin.

"So who's going and staying?"He asked

"Brook volunteered to stay"Robin replied.

He nodded and looked out to the island, Davy Jones had gone quiet in his mind, he knew the spirit was thinking. Soon they had docked in the port but first Nami and Usopp went out to check if the place had marines, when they got back they held up their thumbs.

It was clear.

Luffy ran off with Usopp following behind him, Sanji went off to get some supplies. He waited first until Zoro left, he didnt want the shitty Marimo walking with Nami. Robin and Nami had gone off to do a little bit of shopping while Franky had left to get supplies for Sunny and Usopp.

Zoro of course had got lost and was in the forest, he sat under a tree and closed his eyes.

_"Do you always get lost"_

"Yeah"

_"This would be a perfect chance to practice"_

Zoro opened his eyes with a grin, standing up, he moved to the clearing in the trees. Nami watched as Robin lifted a flower to her nose, she was helping the older women buy some new flowers. She turned her head and smiled as she looked at the shop not to far from them.

"Would you like to go in?"Robin asked.

"Yeah"Nami replied.

Both women walked over to the store and stepped in, it was a clothes store but the items seemed to be old fashion almost costume like. The man at the counter smiled as he stepped round, he moved to the women and his smiled got bigger when he noticed the book in Nami's hand.

"The tale of Davy Jones and Calypso"

Nami turned around with a smile, she nodded and asked how he knew. Robin wanted to know as well, he replied back that he had a copy of the book, it was the reason why he opened the shop.

"I love the way people painted and drew out what they would of wore"

"So you made the clothes of Davy Jones and Calypso"Robin asked.

He nodded and walked into the door by the counter, he came back with a dress and an olden pirate gear. Nami walked over and touched the dress, it was beautiful, the man could see the wonder in Nami's eyes and handed it over to her.

"It would suit you perfect"he said.

Robin smiled as she watched Nami then she got an idea that would please Nami, she moved over and whispered something into Nami's ear. The navigator smiled as she turned to Robin.

"That is a great idea Robin"she said.

Nami began to talk to the owner and asked if he had other costumes from the tale which he replied yes, she then asked if she could buy them all from him. He told her that would be great, she began to pull out so money when he shook his head, this confused the women.

"No this is free, you and this dress are meant to be together"He said smiling.

It was a kind gesture and the two women left the shop with smiles on their faces, he watched them leave. It was time those outfits found a home, he knew who they were and giving her the Calypso outfit was right for the sea goddess and Nami were similar.

Soon they arrived back on the ship, Zoro had already arrived back and was lifting weights. Nami noticed he was sweating loads, she wondered if he worked out on the island somewhere. Sanji had not come back yet and Franky told them he had gone to look for Luffy and Usopp who hadnt returned yet.

"Whats in the bags?"Chopper asked.

"We got outfits from my book"Nami said smiling.

Chopper smiled as he ran over, Nami smiled as she placed the bags down and pulled out one of the outfits. Zoro stopped lifting weights and walked over to them, he looked down at it. Nami explained that she got everyone an outfit, he wondered who would get what, he knew Sanji would want to be Davy Jones.

_"No chance in hell"_

Zoro laughed a little, Chopper frowned as he thought the swordsman was laughing at him. But Zoro told the little doctor he would look great as a olden day pirate. This made Chopper smile, soon Sanji, Usopp and Luffy came on. Sanji made his way to Robin.

"Robin-chan, where is Nami-swan?"he asked.

"She asked Zoro to help her with something"she replied back with a smile.

She watched as Sanji's face go white a bit, he turned when he heard the door open, ready to give the swordsman a piece of his mind. He stopped when he watched Chopper ran out between the two, the doctor was wearing something new. Luffy walked over and looked Chopper over, he moved back and everyone waited.

"You look so cool Chopper, I want a new look"Luffy said grinning.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	8. Chapter 8

Eigth chapter

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"You look so cool Chopper, I want a new look"Luffy said grinning.

Chopper squealed in happiness, Usopp ran over and told the small doctor he looked like a real pirate. Nami smiled as she watched, she was happy that she made him happy. Zoro placed a hand on her shoulder, Luffy looked over to them and ran to Nami.

"Nami I want one too"He said.

"Yeah, Chopper told us he got it from you"Usopp said.

Nami nodded and she went back into the door, she told them that she would be back in a second. Luffy couldnt wait so he began to move around the ship, Usopp was excited too. Franky joined them, they were all excited even Robin was.

"I wondered who will be who"She said out loud.

"What do you mean Robin?"Franky asked.

"The clothes that we got are the clothes that they wore in Nami's book"Robin explained.

"The one about the two lovers"Luffy asked.

Robin nodded and Luffy got even more excited, he began discussing to Usopp and Franky that he wanted to be a cool guy from the story. Sanji was twirling around with hearts in his eyes for he wanted to be Davy Jones so he could with one of the girls.

Zoro could feel Davy hatred for the blonde, he wondered who Nami would pick. They all heard the door open and looked over, Nami came out with bags and a smile. Zoro beat Sanji and took some of the bags from her. Luffy moved to her and smiled.

"Luffy, you will be the king of the brethren"she said as she handed him the bag.

"Yeah!"Luffy shouted with a smile.

Nami gave Usopp and Robin the clothes of two more people of the brethren, Chopper was also part of the group as well. She looked at the bags and thought about it carefully, she looked up to see Sanji in front of her.

"Am I to be your Davy Jones Nami-swan"he said with a twirl.

Everyone waited for Nami to reply, she got up and handed Sanji a bag. He smiled but the frowned he got from her made his smile faulted a bit. Zoro had noticed and grin when he saw it, Robin already knew because she had seen the clothes with Nami.

"Sanji your frame wouldnt fit the clothes, they would be too loose"Nami explained.

Sanji thanked Nami as he took the last brethren clothes, she then gave Usopp and Franky clothes of Davy Jones crew members. Usopp loved it as it made him look a bit scary while Franky thought he looked super in it. Brook had come out of the kitchen, she handed him another crew member clothes.

"Yohooo"Brook said smiling.

Sanji looked at everyone, he smiled at Robin but then he realised something, Nami hadnt given out the Davy Jones clothes and that Zoro hadnt got anything yet. He looked to Nami and he watched as she gave Zoro the last bag, his face went white.

"Zoro's Davy Jones"Chopper said smiling.

"Really"Zoro said surprised.

"Yeah, when we looked at it, the frame was large but not too large. It seemed to be the same size of your coat"Nami explained.

Zoro held the bag in his hand and could he the sigh of relief from Davy, he knew Sanji wouldnt be happy and that was music to his ears. Robin suggested that they get changed and maybe they could re-act the story, Luffy liked the sound of that and rushed into the boys room. He was followed by Usopp and Chopper, Sanji walked in slowly.

"You want to change in the stock room"

Zoro turned to Franky who had spoken, he nodded and was followed by Brook and Franky. They were part of his team except for Usopp who ran to their room after Luffy. Nami helped Robin into her clothes then started to work with the hair.

"Sanji reaction was something"Robin commented.

"Yeah, I felt bad but he is a tad bit small"Nami replied.

Once Robin was done, she helped Nami into the dress and tied up the lace. The older women brushed Nami's long hair and thought about the way she would do it then an idea came to her head, with a smile, she began to work on the orange locks. Robin soon placed hair accessories into Nami's hair and smiled, she held a mirror up to Nami.

"Beautiful"Robin said.

"So are you"Nami replied.

There was just one more thing that Nami needed, she walked over to her bed and lifted up the pillow, she took hold of the locket and placed it on her neck. Now it was time to see the boys, she grabbed the book and walked next to Robin.

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper were already outside, Luffy liked what he was wearing and he though Usopp looked very cool. Sanji wanted to see what Robin and Nami looked like, he knew that they would be gorgeous. The four heard a door opened and turned their heads, Brook and Franky walked out.

"So cool"Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah"Chopper said as well.

"Get your butt here Usopp, your on our team"Franky said.

Usopp walked over and stood next to Franky, Brook stepped back as did Franky then Usopp did. Luffy watched and couldnt wait to see what Zoro looked like, Sanji hoped the swordsman look like an idiot. Chopper was excited to see what Zoro looked like.

"Introducing our captain"Franky said with a grin.

They all heard the sound of heavy boots, a shadow appeared out of the door then followed by Zoro. Around his neck was the locket, he was also wearing a hat. He felt very pleased with the outift, it fitted him well.

_"Perfect"_

Sanji frowned, Zoro didnt look like an idiot but he dressed well. Luffy ran over to Zoro and looked him over, commented he looked like a captain. Franky stepped next to him and gave Luffy a little push, he was about to whine when Franky spoke.

"You brethren scum, you must respect our captain Davy Jones"he said with a wink.

Everyone was getting into character, Chopper looked up when he heard the door open. Robin came out first and joined Luffy's side. Sanji was glad to have her on his side and he began to twirl around her with hearts floating around him.

"Robin-chan"

"Looking good"Franky said.

"Thank you Franky" Robin replied.

Robin moved over to Brook and whispered something into his ear, she leaned back and waited. Brook nodded and she smiled, he walked over to his violin and lifted it to his shoulder. Zoro and the others wondered what was going on but Zoro knew when Brook began playing.

The melody from his and Nami's locket was being play.

They heard the door open again and they all looked up, Zoro blocked everything out except the music and Nami who looked amazing. She looked at them all and she thought they all looked good, Zoro looked the best and she felt her heart flutter a little.

Soon she was standing in front of them, Zoro could feel the heart pain again, he could feel Davy Jones pain and sadness.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth chapter

Sorry I havent been on lately, a lot of crap has been coming my way and its made me an emotional wreck but Im trying to get pass it all

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Brook had stopped playing the melody and Zoro could feel the pain slightly die down a bit but it was still there, he watched as Nami walked pass him and towards Robin. The two began talking, Nami was explaining to Robin when to bring the others on but for now they could sit down. Robin in return gave Nami the book that contained the tale, Nami thanked her and walked back to Zoro.

"Zoro?"she said.

"Yeah"

"Can you read it?"

Zoro was shocked she was asking him but he felt touched, he took the book out of her hands and told her it would be his pleasure. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sanji looked like a gaping fish. This made him smirk, opening the book, he began reading. He watched as Nami walked around the deck, creating small thunder clouds with her staff.

Then he walked over to her and took hold of her hand.

"Davy Jones was a mortal man who loved the sea and in a short time Calypso. The pair had formed a bond unbreakable by anyone and she had given him the task to guide those who had died at sea and ferry them onto the worlds beyond but this came at a price for Davy Jones could only set foot onto land once every ten years"

Zoro gently spun her, she smiled. This made his heart beat faster and a small blush ran across her face, Nami pulled away from him and blew him a kiss. Robin and Franky smirked as they watched, Luffy was just picking his nose as he watched. Chopper smiled while Sanji face turned white but he shook his head and repeated this was only a play, not real.

Nami sat on the stairs and he looked around, his face was that one of pain. Robin knew this was the sign so she nodded to Luffy. The captain got up followed by Robin, Sanji and Chopper. He stood in front of Zoro, they just stared at each other, no one spoke. Soon Zoro began to explain how to seal Calypso to Luffy. This made Nami raise an eyebrow for the book didnt say that but it was really good, what she and the others didnt know was Davy was telling Zoro what to say.

That was what he had told the brethren.

He moved over to the railing and clutched his heart as he watched Luffy and the other three grab Nami, she made sure to make her face reflect the hurt. The four, well Robin spoke the words and each one of them held up an item. Luffy's hat, Sanji lighter, Chopper's pocket watch and Robin's favourite book. Luffy had asked why it wasnt money before their scene.

"Becuase they were broke at the time so they picked out what they had in their pockets"Robin explained.

Soon they all turned to Zoro, he knew this part well as he could feel his chest in extreme pain. Placing his hand on hisswords, he took out Kuina's sword. Raising it up, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a small patch of sea next to the Sunny Go had turned dark, placing the sword on his chest. The pain doubled then triple, he could not bare the pain anymore.

"Im hungry"

Luffy ran to the kitchen and Sanji ran after him, screaming. Usopp laughed as he followed after with Chopper on his tail. Zoro placed the sword back and walked over, he saw Nami had a few tears in her eyes. He was going to ask but Robin beat him to it so he moved over to Franky.

"That scene was always the one that got me"Nami explained.

Robin nodded as she too though it was a sad one, just watching Zoro do it made Nami cry even more. It suit him in an odd way but she wouldnt tell, Robin and her moved to the kitchen. Brook moved to the crow's nest as he wanted to make sure no one would interrupt them. The swordsman moved over to the railing and noticed the patch was gone.

"Hey you coming bro"

"Yeah"

Zoro moved over to Franky and they both walked into the kitchen, Sanji was by the cooker, making something while the others were sitting down. Franky walked passed him and sat next to Robin. He watched them all then spotted Nami waving him over so he sat next to her, he sat down and she placed a hand on his knee, this confused him.

"Your doing such a great job"she said smiling.

"Thanks"he replied rubbing his neck.

Her smile got bigger and it made him feel warm, her attention was directed to Luffy who was doing something stupid and that was making Usopp and Chopper laugh. Sanji turned around and frowned when he Zoro and Nami together, he wondered if the swordsman had a plan. Moving around, he placed the plates down and sat next to Usopp.

"More"Luffy mumbled as he ate.

Zoro didnt noticed that Luffy had taken his plate, the others stared at them with wide eyes. He thoughts were to that patch in the sea, it was happening when he was about to cut his heart out. The pain as well had tripled which was weird, was this connecting all together, would it bring back the ship of he acted out the scene.

_"It could maybe, the Flying Dutchman only became what it was when I cut my heart out"_

"Shitty Marimo

This snapped Zoro out of his thoughts and narrowed his eyes to a smiling Sanji, he moved his vision to his plate and frowned but he raised an eyebrow when he watched as someone was moving food off their plate to his.

"Nami-swan you dont have to do that"Sanji said.

"I know"she replied.

Zoro looked up at her, he thanked her and began eating. She smiled at him, everyone carried on eating while Sanji moped a little. Zoro looked at her out of the corner of his eye, Nami was something special and it made him smile.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth chapter

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

After they had eaten, everyone had moved back onto the deck except for Sanji who had to clean up. Nami and Robin offered to help him but he told them that they should be relaxing and he didnt want them to get those beautiful clothes dirty. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing a game of hide and seek while Franky looked out to the sea next to Zoro.

The swordsman looked at where the dark patch of sea was, it was making his thoughts turn.

"Zoro?"

He turned around, he watched as Nami wave him over. Pushing himself off the railing and walked over, he never noticed Franky smirk and Robin walk pass him. Zoro took the steps two by two and smiled as he approached Nami. They were all still the clothes, though they didnt carry on the play, each member of the Sunny Go enjoyed wearing the clothes.

"Yeah you called"he said.

"Can you help me with the tangerines?"She asked.

Taking the basket into his hand, he nodded his head and the two walked over to the grove. Robin and Franky had watched them till the two disappeared into the green.

"He's a changing man"Franky said.

"Indeed, his attettion seems to be centered around her"Robin replied.

Indeed what they said was true, Nami and Zoro had been spending more time with one another. They didnt agrue as much as they did, Robin looked over to the grove and wondered.

What changed Zoro's mind?

Only Usopp and Sanji had noticed like Franky and Robin. Sanji was getting slightly jealous while Usopp didnt really care but he wanted to know. Nami had become Zoro's world, it all started after Robin had read that book to the five. Zoro had always treated Nami differently than the others in the past but it was kinda in secret, the others didnt really know about it maybe except for Robin however now, it looked like he was done hiding.

Nami smiled as she plucked a tangerine off the tree and placed it into the basket, Zoro was holding. Through out the whole day, the two carried on plucking the tangerines. Nami laughed as Zoro picked her up, she was enjoying her time with him. Zoro smiled as he watched her gather some of the tangerines, holding them with a piece of her dress.

"Be careful"he said.

"Of course"she replied.

Zoro and Nami worked through lucnh, Robin had told Sanji where Nami was and who she was with. This made the cook mad but he returned to the kitchen, Franky walked up to her and asked what she was doing, to which she replied.

"Its fun to watch"

Nami and Zoro sat down under one of the trees, they both looked at the three full baskets not far from their feet. Nami was glad that she had done it, now she didnt have to do it tomorrow. Normally she would onyl have done one basket but with the help from Zoro she had done more, He was just glad to have spent time with her.

"Thank you so much Zoro"she said.

"No problem at all, if you need any help, please just ask"He replied.

She smiled as she placed a small kiss to his cheek, Nami leaned back and passed him a tangerine, she began to eat one herself. Smiling, he leaned next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he ate. Chopper climbed the stairs and walked over to the grove, he was told by Robin to go get the two. Nami smiled when she saw the doctor, she stood up with Zoro.

"Robin sent me, its almost time for dinner"Chopper said smiling.

Nami nodded, Zoro picked up each basket. Placed one on his head and the other two in each hand. They were heavy but it was good for training, Nami had asked if he needed help but he shook his head without dropping the basket. The three walked into the kitchen, Sanji had stopped what he was doing when he heard Nami giggle.

"Oh shush"she said smiling.

"You know it"Zoro replied grinning.

He placed the baskets down and took a seat, Nami sat next to him. Soon they all began eating, Robin watched. Nami and Zoro were talking and she could see this was upsetting the cook. Before she could rise out of her seat, Sanji had jumped at Zoro and kicked the swordsman. The fight moved onto the lawn, Luffy was just chanting, Nami tried to stop it but Franky kept her back.

Zoro knew the cook was getting jealous and he loved it, he watched as Sanji kept aiming with his leg. It was time to show off what he had learnt from Davy, when Sanji aimed other kick at him. Zoro caught the leg and dragged it before slamming Sanji into the lawn, this had surprised the cook and the others. Robin had noted that Zoro was using a different fighting technique and whatever he had learnt, he had mastered it.

Both men were panting heavily, each one was ready to attack but Nami pushed pass Franky.

"Stop it both of you"she yelled.

Sanji lowered his leg and looked down, he was about to say sorry to his Nami-swan but Zoro beat him too it.

"Im sorry Nami, we shouldnt of been fighting"

He then turned to Franky and Usopp, he apologized for any damage he had done and would help them if there was damage. This surprised the two but Franky smiled as he walked over. He placed an arm around Zoro, he grinned as he looked at the lawn. There were a few holes, he turned to his head to Nami.

"Are we near an island?"he asked.

"Yeah, we should be arriving to one tomorrow"

He turned to Zoro and told the swordsman that they would go into the town, buy supplies and work on the Sunny Go.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh chapter

I want to thank koryandrs for being the only person to review chapter 10, if you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The next day, indeed as Nami had said, an island was not to far from them. Each one of them had changed back into their normal clothes, Nami hung the dress up and smiled as she touched it. Smiling, she walked out and down the stairs. Luffy was getting excited as he bounced on the spot, Usopp and Chopper followed his lead.

"So whats the plan?"Robin asked.

Nami turned to the older women and let out a sigh, it was time to decide who stayed. Brook had opted out for he stayed last time, the skeleton wished to stretch his legs though he had no muscles. She could see that the trio wanted to go and explore, Sanji needed to go shopping for food and Nami knew Robin wanted to get some new books.

Zoro and Franky needed supplies to fix the Sunny Go.

"I'll stay"Nami said smiling.

"Are you sure Nami-swan, I can stay"Sanji said.

"Yeah, you wanted to go get some new equipment"

Everyone turned to Zoro who had spoken, it was true, she needed some new equipment for her maps. Shaking her head and smiling, she said it was fine. Franky carefully moved the ship towards the port, the Sunny Go finally came to a stop. With the help from Zoro, he moved a plank down onto the stone path. Luffy left once they placed it down and Chopper, Usopp ran after the captain. Franky nodded to Robin and Nami with a smile, Zoro looked at Nami.

Sanji noticed the lingering stare from Zoro to Nami before the swordsman left with Franky. Happy with him gone Sanji asked if Robin wanted company but she turned him down so he went off followed by Brook. Nami signed as she could hear their conversation about panties, she turned to Robin with a smile.

"Are you sure?"Robin asked.

"I will be, go get those books"Nami said with a smile.

With that Nami was left alone, she looked around the ship. Walking up the stairs, she sat down in her seat and grabbed her book. Taking the locket off her neck, she clicked it open and began reading the book.

Zoro and Franky were sitting in a bar having a drink, instead of buying the supplies first, the cyborg suggested they get a drink first which he happily agreed to. The swordsman noticed the cyborg was smirking at him and this confused, Franky leaned forward and motioned Zoro to do the same.

"So when did you take a liking to Nami?"

Zoro moved back shocked as he looked at Franky with a frown.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"Come on, ive seen the way you act around her, the way your the only person except for Luffy who saves her. You can admit it to me, I like Robin more than nakama"Franky replied.

Raising an eyebrow, Zoro never knew that Franky liked Robin. Finishing his drink, they both got up and headed to the store. Watching Franky pick out the supplies, he thought about what Franky had said. Yeah he had a bond with Nami and lately he was treating her differently, no longer they fought and it was nice to have a good conversation with her.

Maybe he did like Nami more than Nakama, carrying the wood, they passed a store.

"Franky, just wait a minute"he called out.

Nami smiled as she watched Robin walk back on followed by Sanji, she walked over to them. Robin showed her some of the books and gave Nami a another myth book and one of weather control she found. The cook made his way to the stock room and the kitchen to place his supplies and things away, as he was doing that Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook came back.

"Thank you Robin"she said as she held the books to her chest.

"It was no problem at all, they caught my eye and I thought you would like them"she explained.

Nami leaned on the railing looking at the town, she was joined by Robin. Franky and Zoro had still not come back, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking. Luffy was playing a card game with the other three, Brook tapped Usopp who looked back at him.

"Doesnt it look like they are lovers waiting for their loves to return yohoooo"

Usopp looked at Nami and Robin, like what Brook had said, Nami looked worried as she had her arms folded across her chest and Robin looked the same which surprised him, she was always emotionless. The sharpshooter nodded and pointed it out to Chopper and Luffy, the small doctor squealed in delight while the captain tilted his head.

"You do understand Luffy right"Usopp asked.

"Yeah but we should stay out of it however it will be funny to see Sanji's reaction when they get together"Luffy answered.

This shocked the others but he smiled and held out his card indicating that he won. Nami turned around and let a small sigh, Robin smiled and tapped Nami's shoulder. The navigator turned around and smiled as she saw Zoro and Franky coming towards the ship so she waved. Once the boys were on the ship, they placed the wood down. Franky told Zoro they would begin work soon and the swordsman grinned.

"Dinner will be soon"Sanji said as he stepped out.

Zoro then remembered something so he walked over to Nami followed by Franky who stepped next to Robin, he grinned and she tilted her head but he nodded to the other two. Sanji and the others watched carefully as well, Nami smiled at Zoro and he produced a small bag.

"I got you those supplies you needed, didnt know what you needed so I got everything I saw"Zoro explained as he rubbed his neck.

Nami was shocked as she took the bag, she looked in and he had gotten what she needed and more. Handing the bag to Robin, she brought Zoro into a hug which he returned. He looked at Sanji and smirked which Robin and Franky had caught, it made them smile and laugh.

"Thank you"Nami whispered.

Soon they had dinner, Sanji frowned as he watched Nami and Zoro talk with one another and Robin and Franky were talking. Chopper pointed this out to Usopp who looked to Luffy who had smiled. Maybe their captain was right but he was sure that Sanji wouldnt back down but fight and indeed he did, he made the girls their favourite dessert and soon they were talking to the cook.

This did not go well with Frankly and Zoro.

Once dinner was done, Robin and Nami made there way to their room but was stopped by Sanji who gave them some lovely drinks that he made. Franky and Zoro had seen this, the other guys had gone to bed but they were outside on the lawn fixing the holes.

"He should stop, he knows he wont win them over"Franky said.

"Let him fall hard"Zoro replied with a smirk.

Zoro was enjoying his time with Franky and he decided maybe he could tell someone that he had a spirit in him. Davy didnt say anything to reject so he stopped what he was doing and turned to the cyborg.

"There's something I need to tell you"

"What is it bro?"

"I have a spirit in my body"

Zoro waited for the laughter but when it didnt come, he looked at Franky who was frowning and he raised an eyebrow.

"So thats why you been acting strange sometimes"

He nodded.

"Well we have seen weirder things, this just proves the grand line is a strange one so who is in you body"

Zoro began to explain to Franky who it was and what they were trying to do, the cyborg just nodded and thought a bit. He then told Zoro that maybe dressing like Davy Jones something could happen which reminded Zoro of what happened yesterday, he was dressed up.

_'Maybe'_

They finished fixing up the holes and soon headed to bed, Zoro however could not got o bed so he grabbed his swords and the clothes, he headed outside and towards the railing. Letting out a sigh, he began to change and soon he was dressed like Davy Jones again. He waited and waited but nothing, Davy was telling him to try saying some phrase he was known for but nothing.

This made Zoro angry but then he calmed down when the aroma of the tangerine grove surrounded him, it reminded him of Nami and the feelings he had hidden started to come out. It pained him but it tripled when he started feeling Davy's pain for his love for Calypso then he started getting angry, Sanji was starting to really annoy him.

He was talking to Nami and the stupid cook came over, her attention was stolen by the dessert in his hand.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	12. Chapter 12

12 chapter

I want to thank hitachiinlover32 for reviewing the last chapter.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

He and Nami were connecting even better than before and that stupid cook was getting in the way, this was not right, he gained some good moments with Nami lately but when he wanted more Sanji popped up. Taking the locket around his neck into his grip, he could feel the anger boiling, Nami was specail to him and no one else.

The talk with Franky, though it was simple and short, it opened his eyes that maybe he was in love with Nami.

But he couldnt do anything about it for the cook got in the way, his heart burned with love and anger. It beated faster and faster, the pain became so unbearable that Zoro didnt realise he reached for one of his swords. Davy Jones wasnt controlling him but the spirit could see the same patch had become dark and was bubbling again then it hit him.

_'It became the way it was when I cut out my heart'he thought_

Zoro pierced his chest and slowly craved, the pain was nothing compare to the pain his heart contained. Next to the Sunny Go, a ghostly ship appeared from the sea next to him. It was the Flying Dutchman, the nose it made had woken Nami and the others. Robin was shocked as was Nami, Luffy thought it was cool while Chopper and Usopp hid behind him.

"Zoro?"Nami called out.

The swordsman smiled as he saw the ship, he turned around to them with a grin.

"I did it"he said.

Nami brought her hand up to her mouth, Luffy eyes widened as he looked at Zoro. There Zoro stood dressed as Davy Jones with blood staining his chest and in his palm was a beating heart, his beating heart. During the time he cut out his heart and when the ship came out, he and Davy Jones merged as one. He was still the same Zoro but now he had the memories of Davy Jones, the knowledge , the strength.

"Zoro what the hell"Luffy said.

"Its time"he mumbled with a grin.

Zoro grabbed the railing and stood on it, he wanted to be on the ship. Chopper turned around when he heard heavy footsteps, the others were focused on Zoro, his eyes widened.

"So cool"he whispered.

Zoro grinned as he tilted his head, Nami wondered what he was looking at but what he was looking at passed her and the others. She watched as Franky was dressed up like Zoro but differently, walked over to the swordsman with a chest in hand.

"I will travel with you were ever you go"Franky said.

When Franky had seen the ship, he knew right away what was going on and for some reason, he had a feeling to dress back up and stay by his side. Zoro was his Nakama and they both understood each other in a way that the others wouldnt. Zoro placed the beating heart into the chest and locked it before placing the key around his neck.

Zoro jumped along with Franky onto the other ship, the others ran to the railing. Luffy stretched his arms but his arms were smacked away by Franky, he frowned. The swordsman closed his eyes as he stretched out his arms, the feeling on the ship came back to him, he felt at home. Opening his eyes they turned black and he stared back to Luffy and the others.

"This is were we depart Captain"

"Zoro why?"Luffy asked.

"I have many reasons but there are things I have to do"Zoro answered.

Luffy tried stretching again but these shadows from the ship attacked him resulting in Usopp and Sanji pulling him back, Zoro walked along the side and took the steering wheel into his hands. He yelled out commands as Franky stood behind him, they moved the Flying Dutchman away from the Sunny Go.

"Zoro!"

The swordsman stopped and turned to look back, he frowned as he watched Nami climb onto the railing, she was crying. Reaching his hand out too her, he turned back. He looked to Franky who was looking down, Zoro had noticed Robin like Nami had climbed the railing and was reaching out. So the older women did like the cyborg back, he turned to Franky.

"If we are meant to be then they will come to us"he said.

"Yeah"Franky replied as he looked away.

Nami couldnt believe it, she just couldnt. Zoro did not just cut out his heart and sail away on the Flying Dutchman with Franky but her tears, Luffy's, Chopper's and Robin's spoke differently. Climbing down with help from Sanji, she looked at the others. Usopp was trying to cheer up Luffy but she could see he was crying too. Chopper was hugging Brook while Sanji helped Robin come down. This was not good at all, her heart was beating faster and faster. She moved away from them all, looking around, she dropped to her knee's in the middle of the deck.

There was so much emotion in her, she was pained and hurt but it was tripled.

So she let out a scream as she cried.

Robin pushed Sanji away and ran to Nami, she took the younger girl into her arms. Soon Chopper hugged followed by Luffy who cried into Nami's shoulder, Usopp rushed over. Sanji and Brook stood still as they watched, the cook was surprised and it pained him to see Nami cry. Brook looked out to the sea before turning to the huddled group, they all knew Luffy would go after Zoro and Franky but where would they start.

"I will get them back"Luffy whispered.

Nami turned to Luffy who looked determined now, the tears had stopped rolling out of his eyes. Robin looked at him now, he stood up and looked down at the two women. Their tears encouraged him more, holding up his fist in the air. Usopp and Chopper stood up with him, they now looked determined as they held up their fists.

"I promise you that I will bring them back for you two, no matter what you will be together"

He placed his hat onto Nami's head before walking to the railing, he looked at the rising sun. He would get his swordsman and shipwright back no matter what, turning back he looked at the girls. No matter what, he would bring them back.

Not for him or the others.

But for Nami and Robin.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	13. Chapter 13

13 chapter

I want to thank Canori,Chasenyx and panicatthediscofreak7 for reviewing the last chapter.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

No one on the Sunny Go had slept, Luffy refused to sleep, he had a mission to bring back Zoro and Franky no matter what. He turned to look at the door that lead to the women's room, Nami and Robin had moved to their room and had not left. Sanji had wanted to go check them but Usopp had told him to leave them, he would of kicked Usopp but the look he got from Luffy made him return to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"What are we going to do?"Usopp asked.

"We will find them but I dont know where to start"Luffy admitted.

Usopp nodded and left the captain to think, he looked around for Chopper but couldnt find the small reindeer. Brook was near the Sunny Go's head, he had noticed the skeleton had his violin in his hands but he wasnt playing anything. Usopp was just about to ask Brook to play something, maybe something up lifting but before he could say something, Brook began to play.

He frowned at the melody, as lovely as it sounded, it was the sad tune that belonged to the two lockets.

The sharpshooter knew Sanji was in the kitchen but he looked to the door that lead to the two women, he knew that this melody would affect them however he did not have the strength to ask Brook to stop. Taking the steps slowly, he approached the door and knocked gently. It was opened slowly and he was met by Chopper who's cheeks were wet.

He was let in, Usopp watched the small doctor close the door. So Chopper had fled with the women, he turned around and noticed Robin and Nami were sitting on Nami's bed. Their eyes red and puffy, cheeks glistening wet and they held each other. The sight touched his heart and it went out to them, he never knew that Nami and Robin had cared so much for Zoro and Franky but just thinking about it, he had watched how they interacted with each other and like a flower, he had seen love blossom.

"Luffy is trying but we..."

He couldnt finish the sentence but he could see that they knew what he was going to say, Robin buried her face away. It was so strange seeing so much emotion coming from her, he looked to Nami but she was no longer looked sad or was frowning but she looked angry. Nami knew Luffy was trying his best, in truth they did not know where to start, this was making her anger boil.

She looked at the locket, Nami could hear the music from Brook and she closed her eyes.

Then it hit Nami, her eyes flew open and she moved to the stand next to her bed, she picked up the book. Usopp had watched her, when her eyes flew open, he knew she had thought of something. She moved over to Robin and took the older women's hand into hers, Robin looked up and stared at Nami. She looked into the determind eyes and smiled a little.

"I know where to find them"Nami said.

"How Nami?"Usopp asked.

Nami pulled Robin to her feet and walked out the door followed by Chopper who was smiling and Usopp who wondered how she figured it out. Nami called out to Luffy who turned around, Brook had stopped playing and Sanji had walked out of the kitchen. She walked over to the captain and smiled, Nami held up her book in front of his eyes.

"I know where to find them"she said.

"You do"Luffy replied.

"How Nami-swan?"

"If Zoro is acting like Davy Jones then he will follow in the same steps as the man did"Nami explained.

"That makes sense"Robin piped in.

"We just need to find any books about Davy Jones and plot his travels then look at where they would go"

Robin nodded and both women walked to the library, Robin told Sanji they would needed drinks and the cook twirled around then entered the kitchen. The others followed the women and now they all sat in the library, Luffy and Usopp were pulling every book Robin pointed out that had little/lot of info on Davy Jones. Chopper was sitting next to Nami, he was plotting out a line while Brook was writing notes as Nami read from one of the books.

Once all the books were gathered Nami and Robin read through them all.

"Do you think it will work?"Luffy asked.

"Yes, they are women on a mission"Usopp replied.

Sanji had come with drinks and food but the two women refused which surprised Sanji, he moved away and stood with the three men. Like Usopp had said, Nami and Robin would succeed in the task no matter what. Chopper had fallen asleep on Nami's head, no one in the room had moved except Sanji who went to fix meals.

It was now night time, Brook was sleeping off in the corner along with Sanji who had tired to stay awake but had failed. Luffy was sleeping near the table, he was quiet through the whole thing but Nami could see in his eyes that he wanted to know if they had found out where he would go. They heard the door opened and smiled, Robin had asked the last member who hadnt fallen asleep to go fetch something.

Usopp smiled as he walked in, he moved over to them and handed them what they had asked for. Robin held a simple tool in her hand, she knew it was Franky's beloved tool. Nami smiled as she looked at Zoro coat, she raised it to her nose and took a deep breath in. It smelt like him, she thanked Usopp who sat next to the snoring Luffy and soon his eyes drifted to a close.

Nami carried on writing and plotting, she had noticed Robin had soon fallen asleep. Everyone had fallen victim to sleep except her, she had to finish this for Luffy, for everyone and defiantly for Robin.

Rubbing her eyes, she placed the pen down and looked it over.

"I did it?"

She broke out into a grin and stood up, Chopper bounced off her lap and fell into Usopp who smacked into Luffy who then cried out waking the others.

"Whaa?"Usopp moaned.

"I did it!"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	14. Chapter 14

14 chapter

I want to thank Chasenyx and koryandrs for reviewing the last chapter.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami sat down as the others had began to crowd around the paper, she brought her knee's to her chest as she smiled. She had finished it for them, for Robin, she was glad they all worked hard bringing it all togther. Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, she turned around to see Robin, the older women had tears in her eyes. Seeing this, Nami got up and the two women held each other in a loving embrace.  
Robin felt so happy when she awoke to Nami's announcement, she couldnt remember falling asleep but felt slightly guilty that the navigator had to finish it all off by herself.

"So we are closer to finding them?"Chopper asked.

"Yes I believe so Yohoooo"

Luffy looked at the piece of paper then he lifted it up and moved over to Nami and Robin, he carefully held it out.

"Now what do we do?"he asked.

Sanji was surprised to see Luffy was serious in the situation, Nami took the paper and looked at it then turned back to Luffy.

"We figure out what islands are similar to those in the books, best bet is he will go to them"

She turned to Robin and the older women nodded as she moved over to the book case, Robin pulled out many books and needed help from Brook and Sanji. They scattered the books around the floor and onto the desk before opening them all, Nami told them to look for details that seemed familiar to what Davy had done.

Like the festivals, the bars, the landscape.

"Usopp can you bring me my maps?"she asked.

As the others looked for the smaller details, she needed to get the maps of the islands so that she could plot the course and find out which island they were closer to.

"Of course"He replied.

Usopp left in a hurry, Nami looked at the paper before grabbing a book, she opened it and began scanning it. As she read, Nami reached her hand towards the locket, she played with it. Usopp came through the door smiling as he carried her maps and some new paper, setting it down, he picked up a book as well.  
After an hour, Sanji had left to go make breakfast, the task of finding the islands was not an easy one but soon they had all the island they assumed Davy Jones would of gone to.

Nami picked up the map she plotted and the piece of paper that contained the events, she smiled as she looked at it, she felt hands on her back.

"You did great Nami"Usopp said.

"No, we did great"she replied.

"After breakfast we will set sail"Luffy spoke.

They all left the library but before Nami and Robin placed each of the books back as the boys ran out, they laughed and once the library was clean as it was when they arrive. Her and Robin walked out the door, they made their way down the hallway, they didnt really feel hungry so they headed to their room.

The boys had gone into the kitchen to eat, Luffy was such a loud eater while Nami and Robin entered their room, Nami hung up the two pieces of paper. Robin stood by her, they were holding hands as they looked at it. Nami hoped they had done this right, this was something they could not mess up. Every little detail had to be right, she looked at Robin, she knew the older women had a deep connection with Franky and no matter what she would reunite the two.

Holding the locket, she looked down. Nami missed Zoro and that was the truth, she never realized how much she would miss the idiot. The time they had spent together before he left was something she cherished, she had seen a different side to the swordsman and she felt touch that she had gotten to see it.

But seeing his cold black eyes and that beating heart in his hand broke her, there was so much emotion she had during that moment, she didnt even know she had that much. Her heart felt like it was breaking, she could remember holding the locket in her hand, Nami was glad that he had his around his neck.

"Nami!"

The two women stepped out of their room to see the men except for Sanji who was most likely cleaning were standing on the deck, Nami noticed they were dressed in the clothes she had gotten. It made her smile, she turned to Robin who nodded. Nami and Robin walked back into their room and soon they came back out wearing their costume like clothes, they walked down the stairs.

"Are we ready?"Nami asked.

"Yes"Luffy said grinning.

"So what is the first thing he will do that Davy Jones did?"Sanji asked as he walked out.

"The one thing every one knows"Robin started as she turned to Nami who was looking to the sea.

"He will hide the chest"she whispered into the wind.

Luffy nodded, he turned to Usopp and the other men. Soon they began to run around the Sunny Go, pulling out sails and taking hold of the wheel. Usopp was the one who was going to take the wheel for he was the next best thing after Franky. Nami and Robin stood behind him, she would navigator them to Zoro and Franky no matter what.

She would not fail.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	15. Chapter 15

15 chapter

I want to thank Chasenyx for reviewing the last chapter.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The island was no longer far from them now, he had found the place where he would place the chest that contained his beating heart, it had been three days since Zoro had cut out his own heart and brought back the Flying Dutchman. He did not felt guilty for leaving Luffy and the others as he was the ruler of the sea, walking down the steps. He watched as the shadows were working hard, grinning, he moved towards the wheel were Franky was.

"Not much longer"He said.

"Indeed Franky"

Zoro turned around and soon he was sitting in his cabin, like the story had said, indeed in his room was a large organ. Walking pass the chest, he took a seat and took his locket off then placed it in front of him. Opening the locket, he closed his eyes and soon the deep, dark music began to come out of the pipes as he played.

He lost himself into the music.

Franky listened to the music that his friend was playing, in a way it reminded him of Robin, he looked down. He was holding back the tears as he was known as a crier but then he knew he had a job to do, Zoro needed him more than ever. They were very close to the shore so he began shouting out orders to the shadows, everything would go to plan.

Once Zoro was done, he picked up the locket and placed it around his neck. Grabbing the chest, he walked outside to see his men and Franky tying the ship to the shore. The cyborg nodded to the shadows before he turned around, he held up his thumb to Zoro. The swordsman smiled, he soon began giving out commands. A few shadows would scout out the island while one/two would walk with him and Zoro then the others would stay on the ship to keep guard, no one rejected the plan and it made him grin.

He watched as the shadows took of the ship and into the forest, one of them brought him a map of the island and he looked at it carefully. The memories of Davy Jones flowing through his mind, the man had hidden it on an island that contained no life for the English had brought death and disease to the place. He choose this place for the shape and size was similair but he would not bury it in the sand but further in the island.

"We will head there"Zoro said.

He pointed on the map and Franky looked at it before nodding, he commanded the shadows and soon they set off. The two shadows that came with them, cut and slashed anything out of their way. Franky was holding the map, he was telling them which way to go, Zoro trusted him for he didnt want to give the guiding a go. He was crap at directions, everyone knew that. Zoro always trusted Nami to lead him in the right direction, this thought made him frown as he stared at the chest.

He could hear the heart beating so he told them to pick up the pace.

The spot he had choosen was a part of the island that had old ruins, he felt like this was the perfect place. Searching around, he smiled as he approached a hole in the cliffs that was blocked by broken beams.

"Move them"he commanded.

The shadows moved one beam while Franky lifted the other two, Zoro placed the chest into the hole. Moving back, he watched as they placed the beams back but he could still see the chest. He turned to Franky and the shadows then told them he would like a moment alone, the shadows slide backwards while Franky only moved a few feet back.

Zoro looked at the chest, he placed a hand on it as he closed his eyes.

Taking his sword, he craved a few words into the beam and he smiled as he placed the sword back. Turning around, he moved over to Franky, he nodded and the cyborg smiled. It was time to head back to the ship, it was time to let the world know their was a very cruel and dangerous man roaming the sea now. They did not take the same journey back to the ship but he walked around the island, he encounter the slaughtered town's, some of the shadows had left a few people to live and he grinned.

Grabbing a man by the chin, he made the man look up at him.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you...an escape. Serve on my ship and you shall live"He shouted to them all.

A few agreed while the others didnt, he killed those who did not follow. That was how he acted during the journey to the other villages on the island, soon he was back on the ship, Franky had untied the ship and the Flying Dutchmen was back on the sea. The island they left was truly now like the island that Davy Jones had traveled to were he place his heart, the placed no longer held life but death now hovered over it.

"Where to now?"Franky asked.

Zoro waved his hand and the man he had grabbed by the chin on the island brought him a map, he looked it over and grinned. Taking a dagger, he stabbed it into an island not far from the one they had just visited.

"There Franky"he said.

"Alright, men to the sails now"the cyborg shouted.

Zoro grinned as he watched but soon he moved towards his room were he would start playing the organ again, once they were on the sea and sailing at a good pace. Franky told the man next to him, to take hold, he walked down the steps and towards the other end. He watched as the island got smaller, feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see a young boy behind him.

"What is it?"he asked.

"Why did you come to our island"

"He needed to drop something off"Franky explained.

"What was it?"

"Something that brought him pain"

The young boy nodded and he ran back to his spot, he grabbed the broom and began moping the floor. Franky could hear the organ and let out a sigh before he went below the deck, he had time to check out this ship. He missed Sunny Go but the Flying Dutchmen brought him opportunities that his other ship didnt like the fact they could go under water with out no bubble.

Zoro had stopped playing and now listened to his locket, holding the key that belonged to the chest, in his right hand.

"Nami"he whispered.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	16. Chapter 16

16 chapter

I want to thank Chasenyx for reviewing the last chapter.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Island!"

Nami looked up when she heard Luffy shout, she placed down the cutters she had in her hand and grabbed the basket she had filled with tangerines. Walking out of the grove, she handed the basket to Sanji who took it down to the stock room. She walked over to Luffy who was pointing the island out, smiling, she looked back to Usopp who held up his thumb to her as he guided the Sunny Go to the shore.

"Do you think, they been here?"Chopper asked.

Nami didnt know what to say but she was grateful that Brook had answered, he told the little reindeer that Nami and Robin knew what they were doing so of course they would of come here. She gave him a smile while he tipped his hat to her, Nami moved over to Robin. The older women was taking in the surroundings, she placed a hand on her shoulder and Robin turned around.

"You ready?"she asked.

"Yes"Robin replied.

Soon the Sunny Go was upon the shore and tied down, they all were off the ship as they all wanted to search. Usopp felt lucky that he remembered that Franky had put an alarm in the ship so in allowed them all to go. Robin had instructed that her, Nami and Chopper would go to the ruins of the island while Brook and Usopp took the villages on the left and the villages on the right would be taken by Luffy and Sanji.

"Alright we meet back here"Nami said.

She reached a few nods and a yes Nami-swan, she watched as the four men left, she turned to Robin and nodded. Her, Robin and Chopper began walking, the older women used her ability to remove some of the branches when she noticed something.

"Its very quiet"

Nami nodded, she had been thinking that as well, she was about to carry on walking when she noticed that Chopper lifted his head and was looking around, soon the small doctor ran off so she and Robin chased after him. He didnt run far but what he had found surprised her and Robin, a small path led on into the tree's. The branches were cut and the grass was dead, Nami looked at Robin and the older women nodded.

Zoro had been through here, Nami patted Chopper on the back for doing a good job, he squealed in happiness and soon they carried on with the journey. They came upon some dead animals but moved quicker, the tree's started to dissapear and were replaced by ruins.

"Ok search for any trace"Nami said.

Robin nodded as did Chopper and they split off, looking at the ruins. Chopper used his nose to smell any scent that was left behind, Nami used her keen eyes. Trying to pick up any detail that was out of the ordinary, she couldnt find anything and let out a sigh. She moved over to Chopper, she was about to ask but she could see the frown and she knew it meant he found nothing.

"Its alright Chopper, we did our best"she said.

"Yeah"he mumbled.

"Nami! Choper!"

The two turned around and ran to the voice that belonged to Robin, she was standing near the cliff, Nami stood next to her and her eyes widened at the sight. Chopper wondered what they had seen but he could hear it, the beating then he saw the words on the pillar. Robin placed a hand on Nami's shoulder and the younger women took the locket into her hand.

"My heart will always belong to you"

Nami read it out loud, Chopper changed his form and lifted the pillars out of the way. He was about to step forward and grab the chest but Robin stopped him, the older women stepped back and he followed her, they watched as Nami stepped forward and placed a hand on the chest. She could feel it beating but she saw the keyhole and knew that they would not be able to open it.

"We should head back to the others"Nami said.

"Do we take it?"Chopper asked.

Robin looked at Nami who turned to the chest, the older women approached her. She placed a hand on the shoulder and leaned her lips to Nami's ear, Chopper watched and wondered what she would say.

"He write it for you, no one else"Robin whispered into her ear.

Nami turned her head to Robin and she received a small smile, nodding her head, she took hold of the chest. It wasnt heavy as it seemed, Chopper was at the front guiding them back. They knew they would not run into any trouble, seeing the beach ahead, Nami smiled but it faded when she saw that the boys had already arrived back on the beach.

Robin had watched the smile fade and she wondered why, she got her answer when she saw the frowns on the boys faces. She approached Usopp who was the closer to them, the older women placed a hand on the sharpshooter's shoulder, he turned around to her.

"What did you find?"she asked.

"The town was a bloody mess, dead bodies everywhere Robin. Every town/village we went to was the same"He explained.

"Luffy? Sanji?"

"It was the same Robin-chan, death haunts this island now"

Nami could feel the tears swelling into her eyes, Zoro had been here, they had been right. The island was the same shape and size to the one in her book, she looked at the chest.

"Why would they do this?"Chopper asked.

"Because, he recreating the journey"Nami said.

"What do you mean Nami yohooo"

"The island he buried the chest was a island that contained death and disease, no one lived on it. He's recreating the exact journey of Davy Jones which means..."

"He's got a few men from this island"Robin finished the sentence.

Luffy had the map in his hand and walked over to her, he asked her where would they go next. She thought about the line that contained Davy Jones life they had plotted, he was bringing the myth alive but what would he do next then it hit her.

"Luffy when you wanted to become a pirate what was the first thing you did?"she asked.

"I wanted to let everyone know that I was going to be pirate king"He said tilting his head.

"Nami-swan?"

"You took out of pirates and marines that were bigger than you, Luffy wanted to make a statement"Nami explained.

She grabbed the map from Luffy and place it against the ship, she took a dagger and stabbed an island. The Luffy, Sanji and Chopper were confused but Robin, Usopp and Brook understood it. Robin looked at the island Nami had stabbed the dagger into, she stepped back and raised her hand to her mouth. Nami commanded everyone to get back on the ship, she told Usopp that he had to get them to that island quick.

"Why Nami?"Luffy asked.

"After he became cruel and buried his heart, he wanted to let everyone know who he was and that he was the ruler of the sea. That island has a large city on it, Zoro is going to make that place run red because he wants to make a statement"Nami said with a sigh.

Hearing that, they all moved quickly, Sanji untied the Sunny Go while Brook and Luffy were pulling at the sails. Her and Robin watched, she looked at the chest that was behind them. They had to move quick, Zoro was most likely far, maybe close to the island. She turned to Usopp who was ready, he had his hand around the handle that would activate Coup De Burst.

"Guys"she yelled.

"Ready"Luffy called out.

"Ready yohoooo"

"Ready Nami-swan"

She nodded to Usopp who pulled it and the Sunny Go shot off, she held onto the railing. They had to get there, though they were pirates, she couldnt let those innocence lifes end at the end of Zoro's sword.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	17. Chapter 17

17 chapter

I want to thank EvilAngel07 and the guest for reviewing the last chapter.

But the chapters are that long for a reason, I make them roughly between 1,000 to 1,500 because it means I can write more chapters and that it doesnt end with like 10 chapters.

I work at a good pace when updating, I do have other things to do as well so please dont rush me because then the chapters wont come out good.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The wind was on their side which is what they needed, Nami looked down at the map, the island had such a large city on it. None of the other islands she had plotted had anything bigger than a small village, if she was correct, in Zoro wanting to make a statement it would be that island. She was standing on the left side of the ship, her hand gripped the railing as the other hand had a grip on the locket.

"Zoro please dont"she whispered into the wind.

Luffy was on the lion's head, he was looking out for that creepy ship. With the Coup De Burst they couldnt off been too far from the Flying Dutchmen. He really hoped that they would be able to catch up to Zoro or beat them to the island. There was one thing that Luffy hated the most and that was watching innocence people being killed.

Making a fist, Luffy vowed that he wouldnt hold back.

Brook was in the crows nest, he had a view of the whole sea surrounding them and he could not see anything. He looked down when he heard Usopp call him, when he watched as the sharpshooter tilt his head, he shook his then he went back to watching.

Sanji stood in the door way of the kitchen, he was wiping his hands. The cook had finished them all a snack, he hoped that the women would eat. He turned his head to where Robin sat, she was holding one of Franky's tools, when he saw it in the library. He questioned it but during the time from the moment he saw it in the library to now, he knew that he had lost the battle for Robin's heart.

He could clearly see that Franky had her heart, turning his head to Nami, he knew that she loved no one so he still had a chance.

"Robin-chan, Nami-swan and you idiots food"he said.

Walking back into the kitchen, he watched as Usopp and Chopper took to their seats first then Brook walked in followed by a bouncing Luffy. Sighing as he flicked his smoke, Sanji walked out of the kitchen. Nami was still by the railing but Robin had now joined the navigator, shaking his head and lightening a new smoke, he walked over.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan, I have prepared a snack"he said.

"Im not hungry"Robin replied first.

"Please, you two havent been eating ever since they left. I know you may feel guilty but you cant get them if your weak"Sanji spoke.

Nami smiled at him and told him that they would be there soon, he grinned and twirled back to the kitchen once he was gone, she let go of Robin's hand. The older women was ready to attack the cook but she had stopped her, what Sanji had said affected them and hit a sore spot. The two women began walking to the kitchen, stopping at the entrance, they looked to the sea before walking in.

Franky looked down at the map, they were not far from the island and he was very glad. He had a urge to just attack and it bothered him that he couldnt do anything yet. They needed the men upon the ship and the shadows he didnt want to bother with, he was wary of them. The music of the organ had stopped playing for five minutes and Zoro hadnt come up yet so he decided to check on him.

Walking down the halls, he finally made it and pushed the door. This was the first time, he had come down to the room and it amazed him. The giant organ was beautiful, though the ship looked broken and old, the organ's pipes still looked fresh with the gold and the keys still white. Tilting his head, he walked over, Franky had found his friend and captain.

Zoro was sleeping, the small locket was still playing. Reaching out to close it, he felt something sharp at his neck so he moved his eyes down. There at his neck was Zoro's sword but the man in question had his head down.

"Dont you dear"

Franky moved his hand and the sword moved away from him, he stood there waiting and once the music had stopped. Zoro lifted his head and took hold of the locket before placing it around his neck. He stood up and looked at the person that entered his personal place, frown turning into a smile.

"Franky"

"Yeah, I heard the music stop but you didnt come up so I came down to see"he explained.

"Sorry about the sword, I dont like to be interrupted"Zoro said as he pointed.

Franky followed it and rolled his eyes at the dead body, taking hold of the guy. He walked after Zoro to the deck, the other men had stopped and stared at the dead guy on his shoulder. He watched as Zoro stood on a crate, raising a sword, he looked at them all before pointing the weapon to Franky and the dead guy.

"Any of you, come into my room will get the same punishment"

He nodded to Franky who then tossed the man into the sea, no one spoke and soon they all got back to work. Zoro moved to the wheel and stared down at the map, he grinned as they were not far. Soon he could make everyone aware of his present, he moved to the railing and took a deep breath in.

_"Zoro please dont"_

Narrowing his eyes, he turned around. No one had spoken, not the men, not the shadows and defiantly not Franky. The voice kinda seemed feminine and he gripped the railing, shaking his head, he commanded them to go faster.

Once they had eaten the snacks that Sanji had made, they all went back outside. Brook was the first out and back in the crow's nest, yet again, he did not see a ship but something else caught his attention.

"Nami!"he called out.

Nami had heard Brook and she looked up to him, the skeleton pointed and she watched as Luffy got excited so she moved in front of him and soon a smile appeared on her face. Robin smiled as well and she placed a hand on Nami's shoulder, they had made it to the island and it was due to Nami. Luffy felt happy, by the looks of it, they had beaten Zoro and it was due to Nami's excellent skills.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	18. Chapter 18

18 chapter

I want to thank the guest for reviewing the last chapter.

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

They brought the ship to shore and secured everything down, Brook looked out at the sea, still there was no sign of Zoro and this confused them all but they were glad to have beaten him to the island because it meant they could warn the people within the city. The skeleton had opted to stay, he handed Nami a tone dial and told her that if he saw anything, he would report. She nodded and climbed off the ship with the help from Luffy, they all looked at the ship before walking off to the city.

The city was very busy and full of life, Usopp had to keep hold of Sanji who couldnt help but try and woe the women that passed them. Luffy did not even attempt to run off and this amazed the sharpshooter and Chopper but they knew he had to be serious. They all had waited by a small shop, Robin had gone off to see what the situation was with the marines.

Sanji was trying to escape Usopp's grip, he could not resist the pretty women, the small doctor watched the people in amazement as they carried on with daily life. Nami looked down to the ground as she waited, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Luffy sat down next to her and they watched the people walk by, she knew that she could put her faith in Luffy but what worried her.

Could they stop Zoro, would they be able to harm their nakama?

Soon the older women came back.

"There are a few but they do not looked trained enough to go against Zoro"she explained.

"This is bad"Chopper piped in.

"Well then its up to us"Luffy said standing up.

Nami clicked the tone dial, she asked Brook if he had seen anything but the answer she got was a no.

She told them that it would be best if they split up and look around, Usopp and Chopper went one way while Luffy and Sanji though the cook did complain a bit went the other way. Nami and Robin took towards the docks, she loved this city full of life but it was a shame that instead of spend a good time here, they had to fight. She knew Robin felt the same, getting closer to the docks, they stopped.

If anything came in, they would hear about it.

So Nami pointed to a stall that had bright blooming flowers, Robin had tilted her head and she had nodded, the two women walked over. Robin thanked Nami which the younger girl smiled, they admired the pretty flowers, the older women picked up a few. She defiantly wanted to add some to her garden, Nami watched the crowd while Robin brought the flowers.

Getting bored slightly, she moved away from the flowers when suddenly someone bumped into her, Nami looked down and noticed it was a small boy.

"Are you ok?"she asked.

"Yeah, sorry about bumping into you"he said rubbing his neck.

"Its ok, you look like you had some exciting news"

"I do"

"Would you like to fill me in"Nami said smiling as she crouched down.

"I was by the docks trying to get some crab when I noticed this really cool ship approaching. The ship looks old and broken but fierce also I could hear music like sad but loud, pipe music"he explained.

Nami's eyes widen as she looked to the docks, she could see the dark sails rolling in, they haunted her mind ever since Zoro left. Those black, torn sails,she turned to Robin, the older women had turned around to listen to the small boy and she had mirrored the same look as Nami.

"Listen to me, you need to hid, get you family or friends safe"Nami said as she took hold of the boy.

"Why?"he asked scared now.

"They are bad people, trust us"Robin said.

The small boy nodded and ran off, the two women left the flower stall and ran towards the dock, they would have to help the people and fend off Zoro until Luffy and the others came which Nami hoped would be soon. Because even with Robin ability, they still wouldn't be able to hold them off and whatever killed those people on the island before defiantly scared her.

Zoro grinned as he was on the deck now, he could hear Franky yelling out orders, the swordsman moved closer to the railing and grinned as they were now pulling into the docks. He could see the fear into people's faces and it fueled the fire in him, taking his sword in hand, Zoro looked at the men and the shadows. Raising his sword, time slowed down as Franky pulled the ship to a stop, the cyborg pulled the skin off his hand then he nodded to Zoro who then brought the sword down.

"Go!"he yelled.

The shadows moved the quickest off the ship, Zoro walked off, treading into the blood. He smiled as he could hear the screams, he had told the men to tell these people who they were. Franky by his side, Zoro grinned at him while Franky lifted his arm with a grin so the pair sprinted off, attacking and killing anything in their way.

Zoro felt alive as he stabbed some guy, he got such a rush from this that he moved over to a larger group. Twisting his swords gracefully, he danced in the shower of red. Franky grinned as he watched the captain, he looked up ahead, the shadows were moving quick and he was sure this would give them the message they wanted.

Nami swung her sorcery clima-tact at the shadow that appeared, she and Robin were having a hard time. The boys were a no show yet but she had a feeling they were in their own battles, she turned to Robin and sprinted over. The younger girl pushed Robin to the ground then she felt a burning pain on her side, she brought her clima-tact down to the shadow that had quietly moved up upon Robin.

"Nami"Robin said as she got back up.

"Im fine, lets go"she replied.

Robin nodded as she moved forward, Nami looked down to her side and frowned at the dark patch that began to form. She shook her head and followed after the older women, Zoro calmly walked. His men were doing a good job on the island, he then noticed someone running towards him, a foolish man wielding an axe.

He caught the guy in the throat, Zoro lifted him off his feet.

"Do you fear death?"

Suddenly he was hit by thunder and dropped the man, the guy ran off back in the direction he had come from. Franky was quickly by his side and they both looked up at the person who had stopped him.

"No"Franky whispered.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he stared, there not far from him was Robin who was looking at Franky, he knew his friend would be hurting but his eyes soften as he looked to the person next to her.

"Nami"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	19. Chapter 19

19 chapter

I want to thank the guest and Canori for reviewing the last chapter, if you want to check out my other stories then just click onto my username and you will find them on my profile page.

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Luffy swung his fist around hitting a few shadows then he moved to his left as a shadow tried to attack him but he had avoided the attack, he and Sanji were just looking around and asking people if they had seen a dark ship around when the screaming started. The captain had turned around and he could see the ship in the dock, he tried to go down to the docks but these shadows came running towards them, killing anything within its sight. The Cook kicked one back and moved to Luffy, this was ridiculous, he ducked as Luffy pushed one away. He looked around, they just kept coming but he knew that they needed to get to the docks for that is where they were coming from.

"We need to move Luffy"he said.

"I know"Luffy replied.

He knew that and it bothered him, Sanji didnt need to remind him. Luffy looked to the docks, it worried him for Nami and Robin were down there alone up against Zoro and those shadows things, if he and Sanji were having trouble with them then how would the girl cope. He hoped that Usopp and Chopper had made it down there to help but somewhere deep down inside him, he had a feeling the girls were all alone.

Unfortunately Luffy's feeling was right because Chopper and Usopp were fighting the shadows as well, they were so close to the docks but they were jump by some men and the the shadows came straight after the ambush. Usopp remembered these from when Zoro had left the Sunny Go, he had seen them lurking on the Flying Dutchmen suddenly they saw the sky go dark by the docks and the two men looked at each other.

"Nami"they said at the same time.

Nami had ran as fast as she could, the killing had already started and there were many bodies, seeing the colour red painting the path made her feel sick but she had defended a few people telling them to go but a small group of men and marines were idiotic to go up against the shadows. If she and Robin were having trouble then they wouldnt stand a chance, this made her frown.

Soon Robin yelled at her so she turned around to see this middle aged man running towards the docks, the look in his eyes showed he wanted to fight so she nodded back to Robinand the two women both followed after him. He ignored their calls and he ran straight into Zoro's grip which made Nami flinch for he looked so demonic, this had caused them to stop a distance and not wanting to see anymore bloodshed but most of all not wanting to see Zoro take someone's life, Nami raised her clima-tact and sent a thunder ball straight into the swordsman.

She knew that wouldnt defeat him but it had made Zoro drop the guy and he fled for it.

Robin frowned as she looked right at Franky who had appeared by Zoro's side, she could see his frown when he looked at her, she saw the sadness in his eyes and it pained her to the core to see him like this, she defiantly didnt want to hurt him for he was the man she loved but she had to protect these people. Nami looked to Robin, her heart went to the older women but then she turned back to Zoro clutching her side.

"Dont you dare make another move"she yelled.

"But I have to, everyone must know what has become of me, they should fear me"

"This isnt you Zoro"Robin shouted.

Narrowing his eyes, he disappeared and this worried the two women however Nami had seen this before by Zoro when he had come and saved her from this mad man so she side stepped in front of Robin and raised her clima-tact. Metal meeting metal rang out in the docks, Zoro looked down at Nami but waved his hand to Franky. The cyborg nodded as he charged to the town but was stopped by a few hands coming out of the ground, he didnt want to fight her but he had no choice like she had no choice.

"Robin let me through now, dont make me hurt you"he said.

"I cant let you hurt them just for him"She replied pointing to Zoro.

He shook his head and charged towards her, swinging his giant arms but she had dodged. Zoro was pleased that Franky had stayed loyal but he knew the cyborg would be hurting, taking his eyes off Nami was a bit mistake as she twisted her body and smacked him causing him to fly backwards. She felt proud she had been able to do that to Zoro, she didnt think she wouldnt have the strength but this came at a cost, the injury she recieved protecting Robin was getting worst and maybe even affected.

Zoro clicked his neck as he stood up, he grinned at her, seeing this Nami brought the clima-tact back up to her chest but as she did this, he was gone. This was bad as she looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

'Where are the others'she thought.

She turned to the path that lead out of the docks but as she stepped forward, Zoro appeared, this frightened her to step back and he stepped forward. The sequence carried on until Nami tripped up and landed on her side, she howled in pain, the swordsman bent down worried. He looked her over but couldnt see anything wrong until she lifted her hand, he could see the blood so he looked at her with concern.

Nami smiled gently as she moved onto her good side and there is was, the large red patch on her dress, he narrowed his eyes at it.

"What happened?"he asked.

"One of your shadows wanted to attack Robin so I pushed her out of the way"Nami replied.

"ZORO!"

He turned around to see Luffy and boy did the captain look furious, he pulled his fist back and threw it at Zoro who dodged it and jumped back a distance, no longer standing next to Nami. Luffy ran forward, the moment he had managed to get pass the shadows, he ran for his life to the docks but when he arrived. He saw Zoro standing over Nami, her clutching her side and the red patch began to form around her hand, this made him snap.

The swordsman narrowed his eyes, he turned to Franky and nodded, the cyborg moved back to Zoro's side. Luffy stood in front of Nami protectively while Robin bent down to check on the younger girl, she could hear Chopper and the other two. The captain and the swordsman just stare at each other but then Zoro waved at him with a smirk.

"Till next time Luffy"

Zoro and Franky ran back to the ship, they had delivered the message, half the city was dead now. Sanji wanted to chase after them but Luffy told him to get back to the ship, he had Nami in his arms as they walked back. Robin's eyes would not leave Nami, she had failed to protect Nami like the navigator protected her, the journey back to the ship was a quiet one.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	20. Chapter 20

20th chapter

Cant believe we have made it to the big 20, I want to thank you all for reviewing, reading and supporting this story because without you lot this story wouldnt of continued and just faded.

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Luffy sat next to Nami as she was sleeping on the bed within the medical bay, once they had gotten out of the city and back onto the Sunny Go, Luffy command that Usopp pulled them out into the ocean as he took Nami to the bay. The sharpshooter watched them before he ran to the wheel, moving it, he pulled off the shore and back into the ocean. Usopp didnt know where to go so he pointed it in the direction were the sun would be setting, Luffy was followed by a concerned Chopper and a worried Robin.

The older women was the one who took Nami out of the dress with a little bit of help from Chopper, they placed the younger women onto the bed. Luffy knew there was nothing he could do so he sat by Nami's side and grabbed her hand, during the journey back to the ship, she had fallen asleep though Chopper kept on checking on her, making sure she was ok and not on the brink of death.

He began to grab his equipment and rushed back to Nami's side, Chopper began to clean the wound, he was glad she was asleep for this would really hurt. Luffy watched Chopper while Robin took the dress to the sink, she knew Nami loved this dress so much, she decided she would get the stain out.

"Is she going to be alright?"Luffy asked looking at Nami.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest and not move so much. Whatever attacked, cut very deep"he explained.

Luffy clenched his fists as he got up, the captain left the room to go find Usopp, Sanji and Brook. Chopper watched him before turning to Robin who left the dress to soak in the sink, the older women walked over to him but she looked to Nami.

"Can you determined what made the cut?"she asked.

"Yes but no"he replied.

Robin turned to Chopper, the small doctor began to explain that he could tell what did not make the cut but could not determined what made the cut, it was slightly confusing.

"Did a sword do the damage?"Robin asked.

"No, the cut is all over the place. A sword would make a clean cut"he replied.

She nodded and sat down next to the sleeping beauty so Zoro did not attack her like Luffy had thought, she had watched the whole scene unfold but at no point did Zoro raised his sword to Nami and Robin knew he would never for he cared so much about the navigator, he left the heart to her saying it belonged to her.

"So who did attack you?"she mumbled.

Usopp had pulled the Sunny Go to a stop with the help from Brook, he had watched as Luffy stormed out of the door, he wondered what was on Luffy's mind. Luffy could not get the image of Zoro standing over a bleeding Nami, he just couldnt believe what he saw. Zoro would never do that, he frowned as he slammed his hand into the wall.

"Luffy!"

Usopp, Sanji and Brook ran over to the captain, Usopp looked at the hole, he defiantly knew he had to fix that. Sanji was about to yell at Luffy but when their captain turned around, they all became silent, the look he had was deadly.

"Luffy"Brook said gently.

"When we go after Zoro, I want you to not hold back at all"Luffy said.

He looked to the door he had came out of, gripping his fist, he walked off. When he went after Zoro, he was sure not to hold back his strength. Usopp ran after him while Brook and Sanji looked at each other. Brook did not want to hurt his friend but Sanji had no problem at all in hurting Zoro, now he had a reason to fight the guy.

"You dont think it was Zoro who hurt Nami?"Brook asked.

"If he did, he is in for a beating"Sanji hissed.

Luffy had climbed up to the crow's nest as he looked to the sea, Usopp had followed up and sat next to him, they both sat in silence until the sharpshooter decided he needed to break it.

"Why?"he asked.

The captain was quiet and Usopp thought he would not reply.

"The way he stood over Nami it was horrible, he had this grin while she looked so scared Usopp and she was bleeding. He harmed her Usopp, his own nakama"Luffy said.

Usopp couldnt believe what he was hearing but he had to trust Luffy, they did not know what Zoro was capable, hell the swordsman killed innocent people just to send a message

The men stood behind Franky as they watched their captain among the shadows, the cyborg had noticed that Zoro did not look happy, he carried on looking back to the city, there was a look of worry in his eyes and he knew it did not involve the city but the orange haired navigator.

"What do you think is happening?"

"I dont know"

"The lot of you be quiet"Franky said.

It became quiet so he turned back to look at Zoro, his friend had not moved from his spot, there was no emotion on his face but the shadows seemed to be afraid, they were moving very low. Zoro could feel the eyes of the others but he ignored them, he had another matter to sort.

The only image that ran through his head was the blood that stained her dress, her slightly pale face. Seeing the damage only for a second before Luffy attacking him, Zoro knew only one thing could do that and he had seen it on the dead bodies that littered the city docks and the other island they had visited.

"One of you attacked Nami, she was not to be harm, I warned you all"he hissed.

The shadows sunk lower, he looked at them with narrowed eyes. He ordered the one that attacked her to come out, the shadows didnt move until one stepped forward, it lowered itself.

"Never harm her again, it goes for all of you"He yelled as he turned to look at Franky and the other men.

The cyborg watched as Zoro then turned around and grabbed the shadow, it shocked him, for he thought that they could not touch the shadows. The swordsman could feel the heart beat from the shadows, it moved against him but his grip was tight. Zoro's eyes became black as he ripped the head off of the shadow, the others moved back as the body fell to the floor.

"This is a warning"he said.

Zoro left them on the deck and walked under, heading towards his room. He really hoped that Nami would be ok, he looked down at his locket, a small tear escaped his eye as he moved quicker to the room.

"Please dont leave me alone"he whispered.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	21. Chapter 21

21th chapter

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

_"Please dont leave me alone"_

Her eyes flew wide open as she began to cough, she sat up quickly which cause her vision to blur slightly and her hearing was fuzzy however she could someone was trying to talk to her, the feeling of someone touched her and that freaked her out so she moved to the side of the bed but that caused her to fall out, she felt burning pain on her side so she let out a scream.

"Nami!"

She looked up and her eye sight was returning quick, there in front of her looking worried was Chopper and Robin. Nami had freaked out about nothing which caused her cheeks to run red as she felt silly and embarrassed. With the help from Robin, she sat back on the bed, the older women placed a hand on her shoulder before rubbing her back, this was very comforting.

"Nami-swan!"

"Nami"

The navigator looked to the door, they could hear the footsteps coming down the hallway and she really didnt want to see Sanji or Luffy at the moment. Robin had seen the look in Nami eyes and got up. She had moved quickly outside the room and closed the door to then be greeted by Luffy and Sanji followed by Usopp.

"What happened,is Nami ok"Luffy asked looking worried.

"She is fine, she just woke up with a fright"she explained.

Luffy nodded with a small smile then he turned around, dragging Sanji who complained he needed to see Nami but the captain was hungry and wanted food now. Usopp stepped next to Robin as they both laughed at the scene, he turned to her then asked if he could come in, she nodded and opened the door before walking in. He walked in after her then closed the door, Usopp sat down near the sink and watched as Chopper checked Nami over.

Nami was glad that Robin had gotten rid of Sanji and smiled when she saw Usopp, she winced as Chopper touched her wound. He looked it over, there was no blood seeping out which was good so it meant that she didnt harm herself too much when she fell out of the bed but she couldnt believe that she got scared so easily.

"It seems to be fine"Chopper said as he turned to Robin and Usopp.

"Good, you gave us a scare Nami"Usopp said.

"Sorry"she replied as she rubbed her neck while smiling.

"After what happened, Luffy wants us not to hold back from Zoro and Franky anymore"

"What?"Robin said as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, Luffy told us when he came out onto the deck"

"We cant harm them"Chopper said quietly as he sat down.

Soon it became quiet in the room but Robin walked over to Nami, she sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand taking it into hers. Nami looked up into Robin's eyes, Chopper had moved closer to Nami while Usopp stood behind Robin. Nami knew that Robin did not want to harm Franky or have the others harm him, she knew the older women treasured the cyborg more than she let on.

"Did he hurt you Nami?"Robin asked.

Nami shook her head as she placed a hand on her side, she looked back up and explained to them that she had gotten the cut from one of the shadows, it was sneaking up on Robin so she took the hit for the older women. Robin remembered when Nami and had pushed her down, she watched as the shadow disappear but Nami had told her she was fine, it only got worst when she fell, Zoro had no doing of the wound.

"So he saw it the wrong way"Usopp spoke.

"Yeah, Zoro was trying to help her"Robin answered.

"Can I please go and rest in my room?"Nami asked.

Chopper nodded and with the help from Usopp and Robin, they guided Nami to her and Robins room. The soft feeling she got when she was lowered onto the bed was relaxing, she pulled the blanket up to her chest. Usopp and Chopper left her alone with Robin, the older women handed her a glass of water then stood up.

"I'll leave you to rest"

"Thank you Robin"

"No thank you for taking that hit for me when you didnt have to"Robin said smiling.

"Your my friend, I will always risk myself"Nami answered.

Robin smiled as she walked outside, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen, she needed to eat but she also wanted to talk to Luffy, with Nami down , it was up to her to guide them to the next place.

The younger women watched Robin leave and once the older women had closed the door, she got out of the bed. Clutching her side, she moved around her bed and to her desk she had. Kneeling down, she pulled something out, smiling softly she placed her head on top of the chest.

_Bump Bump, Bump Bump, Bump_

The beating heart brought tears to her eyes as she sat against her bed, she opened the locket and let the melody play. Closing her eyes, Nami felt the pain that was coming from the wound slowly disappear and for some reason she felt calm like the ocean but suddenly this anger and pain rose up from nowhere.  
Opening her eyes, she closed the locket. Standing up with a new feeling bubbling in her, she looked down and noticed she was missing the dress so she moved out of the door and back to the medical bay, smiling she grabbed the dress. She saw that the stain of where she had been bleeding was slightly gone but it was still there, no longer was the dress wet so she slipped into it.

For some reason, she felt more comfortable wearing it, smiling she walked out of the medical bay and towards the kitchen were she knew everyone was there. In quick time, she made it to the kitchen, she stood in the door. It was Chopper who noticed her first, she smiled as she sat down.

"Nami you should be resting"Luffy said.

"Im fine plus I need to be helping you"she replied.

Luffy smiled as Sanji handed her a plate, she was starving so she thanked Sanji and began to eat. Once she was done, Robin pass her the papers and she looked down at them, the older women told her that she crossed off the events that happened.

"Alright lets see what was next in his journey?"Nami mumbled.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	22. Chapter 22

22 chapter

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The next event that happened on Davy Jones's journey was after he had made his big impact, a fleet of marines had tried to stop him but they had failed horrible. There were no survives except for one which was a innocent slave child, the ruler of the sea had spared the child's life and th boy had spoken of the events. Nami leaned back as she thought about it, the marines would defiantly go after the swordsman but this was one event they couldnt plot on a map, the battle had occured on the sea so it meant they had to find Zoro or go to the next island and watched for marine activity.

"So what do you think we should do?"Usopp asked.

"We follow Zoro"Luffy spoke as he stood up.

"No"Nami replied.

Luffy and the others turned to Nami who now stood up, the captain was about to agrue with her but the glare he got from her shut him right up.

"The best thing would be to find a marine and find out if they are going after Zoro, which means we can find the location"she said.

"It does make sense"Robin piped in.

"So we go to the next island Nami-swan"Sanji asked.

She nodded but her eye sight did not leave Luffy's, Usopp got up and was followed by Brook who tugged Sanji along. Chopper didnt like the tense aura so he left quickly so it left the two women and Luffy, the captain had expected Robin to leave with the others but she had not which surprised him.

"What-"he started.

"Why are you telling the others to not hold back when we see Franky and Zoro?"Robin asked.

Frowning, Luffy sat back down, he had hoped the others wouldnt of told the women but one had. He thought it might have been Sanji but he had been with the cook all day as well with Brook, Chopper had not be there for he was in the medical bay treating Nami so it left Usopp. He should of knew that it was Usopp, the sharpshooter and Nami had a special bond for being the only two human like people.

"He p-"

"You promised us you would bring them back"Nami said.

"I know"

"So you decided to go againt that!"

"He hurt you Nami, he caused you pain"Luffy said raising his voice.

"He would never hurt me Luffy, you know that, it was a shadow that attacked me!"Nami yelled as she slammed her hands on the table.

Robin and Luffy had stepped back, the action had shocked them. He frowned as Nami stared at him with tears falling down her cheeks, unable to handle this situation anymore, he stormed over to the door and pulled the door opened. The other four leaned away from the door that had just opened, Sanji had suggested they listene on. Luffy strode pass them and climbed up to the weight room, he slammed the hatch which caused the others to wince from the sound. Placing a hand onto Nami's shoulder, Robin looked at her friend, she had used her ability to close the door which got a pleading reaction from Sanji.

Nami sat back down, bringing her hands up to wipe the tears.

"Nami please dont cry"Robin whispered gently.

"I cant"she replied.

"Nami..."

"He cant do that, Luffy knows Zoro and Franky would never hurt us"Nami said.

The older women rubbed Nami's back, there was a gently knock on the door, Robin did not want to open the door if it was Sanji. The cook's love words were annoying her at the moment however it was not Sanji's voice that came through the door but Brook's, this surprised the two but Nami called him in. The skeleton opened the door before closing it behind him, walking towards the two women he stopped at the front of the table.

"Brook?"Robin asked.

"Usopp is steering us to the island, with the way the wind is going , we should reach it in two days"he said.

Gripping her fists under the table Nami was not pleased with this at all, she stood up and walked pass Brook, ripped the door open. Robin looked concerned so she tried to go after the younger women but the skeleton had taken her wirst into his boney grip, she was about to tell him to let go of her but he beat her to it.

"We may have orders to attack them but apart from Sanji, we will not attack"He spoke.

"Thank you"Robin replied.

"If you two can talk sense to Zoro and Franky, we will hold off Luffy and Sanji"

Hearing this made Robin smiled and know she had to tell Nami, thanking Brook, he had let go of her so she ran. The skeleton watched her, with a gently smile, he followed after her. Nami had looked at the sky, as Brook had said, the wind was not in their favor like last time which angered her blood so she marched up to Usopp. Chopper had noticed her first and pointed it to Usopp, he frowned as he knew from her facail expression Brook had told her the news.

"Nami we cant use Coup De Burst, we have no cola left"he said.

She hit the railing as she stood behind him, the small doctor wanted to go over to her but the shaprshooter held him back with a shake of his head. Moving her hands around the railings, she gripped it so hard that her knuckles were turning white and Nami looked down. So much emotion was spinning inside her that she turned around in anger and looked at the sailings, the navigator threw her hands towards them.

"Move!"she screamed.

Suddenly a burst of wind flew into the sails causing the Sunny Go to move faster, Robin had taken to the floor when this happened. Usopp couldnt believe his eyes and Chopper's eye were full of stars. Nami still had her hands up, she was not aware of her surrondings at all, Brook had helped up Robin when Sanji had came out of the kitchen.

"Were we hit?"he asked.

"No"Brook replied.

Pushing Brook, Robin moved up the stairs quickly and stopped by Usopp, she was about to ask him but he pointed forward so she followed his hand and gasped. Sanji and Brook had followed after her but stopped, Nami looked fierce with her hands up, the wind had only gotten stronger. Her bright orange locks blew around her causing her the look of a weather witch, the dress didnt help at all, she moved one of her hands and now pointed to the left. Sanji moved over to where she pointed but couldnt see anything and turned to the others shaking his head, Robin knew better though so she told Usopp to have a good grip on the wheel.

"So cool"Chopper mumbled still stars in his eyes.

"Rise"Nami whispered.

The Sunny Go had lunged forward which caused Sanji to fall and was sliding fast to Robin but Brook blocked him, taking the pain instead of Robin. Usopp had managed to take grip on the wheel but now he was battling the wheel for control, Robin got up and moved to the side were Nami had pointed to. The sea had seemed to have gotten darker and the waves got bigger but instead of figthing them, the waves were pushing the Sunny Go which confused the older women so she turned to Nami.

"Robin!"

She looked to Usopp and ran over to him, the sharpshooter was having a lot of trouble. Robin pushed against the wheel followed by Brook and Sanji helping them but still it was causing trouble, with the powerful wind and strong waves, nothing would work. Chopper had moved to the side and was amazed at the waves, he turned to Nami.

"Super cool"he shouted.

"Not the time for it Chopper"Usopp called.

The small doctor nodded and ran over to help them, he had turned to heavy point but even with that, the wheel was still trying to turn the other way.

"Let it go"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	23. Chapter 23

23 chapter

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

They all turned to Nami, she had finally spoken since it all beagn and now she was staring at them. Usopp didnt want to let go for the Sunny Go could run into something, the wind was unpredictable as the sea but Robin moved away from the wheel. She trusted the navigator even though she had never seen this from Nami before, the older women moved next to her.

"Robin-chan!"

"Do it, I trust her"she said.

Brook was the next one to let go then the others followed, they all stood behind Nami and watched but Robin instructed Sanji to check the stock room and kitchen then Chopper to make sure the rooms below were ok. The skeleton had already moved to the deck to tie things down, Usopp had noticed Luffy had still not come down and he hoped he was ok.

"They steering us towards the island"Robin said.

Usopp moved to the railing and looked ahead as Robin had said, they were approaching the island quicker so instead of reaching it in two days and missing a possible location. They would get there much sooner like 2 hours, Luffy had been watching from the window, he had started out punching the weights in anger but once the Sunny Go had lunged forward the first time, he moved to the window. Sure it was not an attack, he looked around and thats when he noticed Nami, he thought she was using her clima-tact but the second time the ship lunged forward again, the waves were pushing them and he knew Nami's weapon couldnt do that so he looked at her carefully.

All she was doing there was standing with her hands in the air.

Bringing her arms down as they were nearing the island, Nami stepped back as everything had turned normal. She blinked her eyes as she looked around, she was met with concerned eyes from Usopp.

What had happened.

She felt Robin wrap an arm around her and let the older women lead her to their bedroom, Robin told Usopp to take control of the wheel now, he nodded and moved over once the women were gone. Sitting down onto her bed Nami, looked at her hands, she was confused at this even Robin looked confused.

"I dont know what happened Robin, I felt so angry, just wanting to get there quicker"Nami said.

"Well what ever happened, managed to get us much closer"Robin said smiling.

Nodding with a smile Nami hugged the older women, they both got up and walked back outside but still Nami wanted to know however the feeling of power she got was really good, she wondered if she would be able to do that again.

Zoro had woken up so quickly that he felt he was hit by thunder, he threw the small blanket onto the floor and he passed a confused Franky in the hallway then moved up to the deck, the cyborg followed the swordsman as he was concerned about the pain in his eyes. Grabbing the rope, he jumped onto the railing and scanned the sea, he did not care if he was scaring the men or confusing but he had felt it, the surge of power. Wind and Waves becoming stronger, more deadly and that only meant one thing.

The spirit that was hidden within his soul spoke that of a name.

So she was out there, not gone but just hiding and this made him grin, he could reunite Davy Jones back with his love, Calypso but his mind turned to the women he had left and loved.

Nami.

Letting out a sigh, he smiled softly as Zoro thought of Nami as his sea goddess. She and Calypso were not that different almost like him and Davy Jones but he knew the navigator would not return his feelings which brought a frown to his lips however he shook it off as jumped back off the railing.

"Our course Franky?"he asked as he walked over to the wheel.

"One day before we reach the next island but three days for the island we want to go to"Franky replied.

"Avoid that island, I want to head straight to the other one"Zoro answered grinning.

Franky nodded and turned his attention to the wheel, he tilted it slightly. They were now moving away from the island the Flying Dutchman was sailing to after their escape suddenly a man came running from the other side of the ship and stopped by the stairs, he tried to catch his breath. Zoro raised an eye brow as he looked down at the man.

"What is it?"he asked.

The man held up a piece of paper, Franky grabbed it and handed it over to Zoro. The captain read the content of the letter then he gave it back to Franky to read, the cyborg did and tilted his head as he stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"How did you get this?"

"When we were on the island, I obtained a spy and I asked him to keep his ears wide opened for any news that involved you"he replied.

"You went behind my back"Zoro said as he stepped forward.

The guy dropped to his knee's, he told the swordsman, he did but it was for him. He wanted his captain to have ears everywhere, feeling the glare, he embraced himself for death but when he didnt he looked up to see his captain smiling face, Zoro ordered him to stand up and shouted to the others to gather round. Franky grinned as he handed the letter back to Zoro, the swordsman stepped onto the railing and looked down at then all.

"This man here obtained a spy on our raid, he went behind my back and I think it was great"Zoro said.

Confusing the men, he turned to the man that had received the letter.

"You thought out of the box and now we know what will be happening so we will be three steps in front"

He turned to the others and began to explain that marines were coming soon so they needed to be ready, the men ran around as Zoro turned to the man. Telling him that he should send a letter back thanking the spy and told he wanted info on the Straw hats, the guy nodded and ran off, the swordsman moved next to his friend with a smile.

"Mairnes, well done"Franky said with a grin.

"It was bound to happen"Zoro replied.

Now the third event in the story-line would happen which pleased him very much.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	24. Chapter 24

24 chapter

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The Strawhats were now docked only a small distance from the port, Usopp had guided the Sunny Go away from the port for he had seen the marine ships. It was a good sign but it now meant that only two could go into the town to gather information, they were all on the deck, trying to figure out who would go. Brook defiantly could not go for he would stick out that was the same for Franky, Chopper and Luffy for they would be easily seen.

So it left her, Robin, Usopp and Sanji but Nami knew that if they wanted a quick getter way from the marines, Usopp would need to stay as he was the only one who could steer the ship. Rubbing her cheek, she knew that it had to be her and Robin to go for they needed Sanji to keep the others in check.

Luffy was fine with the choices and nodded, still dressed in the costumes, Nami and Robin left the ship for town.

"Do you think they will be able to find out?"Chopper questioned.

"Of course, Robin and Nami can achive anything if they have their minds to it" Usopp replied beating Sanji.

The captain watched the women become dots in the distance, like Usopp had said, he knew they could find out the info about the location of Zoro but could they reach them before the marines could.

Once out of the sight of the Sunny Go, Robin and Nami had stopped. The reason why they had not changed clothes was this town was known for dressing up, they would fit right in but to hide their faces, both women placed head gear on. The town was busy so they could blend in but where could they look then Nami smiled, she pointed out two marines that passed them and Robin nodded.

"Help oh help"

Both marines turned around to see this tall man trying to take something off a women, they raced over but the man ran over. The first marine helped the women back to her feet while the other looked around before turning to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Im fine now, thanks to you too"Nami said flattering her eyes.

"It was no problem what was happening?"He asked.

"He had kidnapped me from my home island and wanted to bargain me to Zoro, he said he was near"

"Dont worry he wont now, we will make sure of that"He replied

"How?"she asked.

"Our ship is sailing off soon, we are heading to the point that meets between the two islands and the marines will sink Zoro and his new crew"

The men laughed, she thanked them again and kissed each cheek before turning around, they waved to her before turning back onto their path. Nami smirked as she walked towards the back on a house, there in the shadows stood a smiling Robin.

"You got every detail"Nami asked.

"Of course"she replied.

So the two women set off back to the Sunny Go however on the way, they did pick up a few items and some food. Brook helped them back onto the ship and Luffy walked over to them, he asked if they had gotten the infomation.

"Yes, the point that meets between the two islands he said"Robin explained.

"Usopp"he called.

"Right away"the sharpshooter called back.

Sunny Go began to pull away from the island, Nami approached Usopp and told him to keep a distance from the marines that would set sail soon. Turning back, she moved to the railing and looked out to the sea, soon she would meet Zoro yet again but this time, she would not let Luffy harm him. Zoro was sitting in his room, his hands by his side and the organ left untouched. He knew the marines would be here soon, the swordsman had seen the white and blue flags in the distance, those men were going to try and surround him but they were foolish.

Taking the locket, he moved out of the room and back onto the deck, his men were running around. Grinning he walked up the stairs and towards Franky who was jotting things down, the cyborg looked up and smiled.

"Franky?"

"The marines from the left and ahead will reach us in three hours while the one behind will be here in two, they wont attack until they have formed around us"he explained.

"That wont be a problem at all"Zoro replied with a smirk.

"Indeed"

Time ticked on and soon the marines were now trapping Zoro and the Flying Dutchman from escaping, the swordsman stood on the railing, ready to hear what the idiots had to say. Franky was by his side and his men had eyes around the whole area, Zoro was indeed ready, he could now see that an admiral was moving to face him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure"he called out.

"Zoro Roronoa, you had committed crime that is punished by death, we are here to serve the punishment"

"It wont work, all this"

He had motioned with his hands to the ships but the admiral did not take the gesture seriously and raised his sword up, the sound of guns clicking and swords being unsheathed but Zoro just stood there.

"Ready!"

"Franky, Ive been waiting for this moment"Zoro said.

"Of course, all hands on deck now"the cyborg called out.

Each of the men ran towards the center of the Flying Dutchman, they pushed the wheel, grunting as admiral narrowed his eyes. The man brought his sword down as a click was heard on the ship, they men moved back all grinning this confused some of the marines but before they could pull the fingers back, one of their ship was brought down into the sea and this stopped the others.

"What the hell!"

Another ship was crushed and brought to the dark depth of the sea, this worried the admiral as he looked to Zoro who had taken his eyes of the mairne. The swordsman was grinning like a cat and then the man brought out his sword above him.

"Attack!"he yelled.

Soon tentacles raised out of the sea and began attacking the ships and the men upon them, they fired at the beast but it only made the Krakken mad which made the attacks more aggressive. Zoro jumped off the railing and headed to the wheel but a voice caught his attention so he turned around.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


	25. Chapter 25

25 chapter

I want to also thank all the viewers and readers as well.

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"ZORO!"

They had managed to keep a safe distance between them and the marines, now they could see the Flying Dutchman in view, Nami moved down the stairs. She could see that Luffy was ready, the captain wanted nothing more than to bring the man that harmed his navigator even though he was still his nakama.

"I dont understand"Chopper said.

"What?"Usopp asked.

"Zoro isnt doing anything"

Robin listened to the sharpshooter and the reindeer, indeed what Chopper had said. The swordsman was doing nothing so she turned to Nami looking concerned, seeing this made the younger women think then her eyes widened as she raced into there room. She took hold of her book and skipped through the pages till she landed on the right one, dropping the book, she ran back out leaving the page open on the image of a beast.

"Usopp dont move us any more"she called.

"Nami-swan..."

She moved over to the older women, there was only one reason and that was the Krakken.  
And soon they watched the beast rise out of the sea, Chopper and Usopp looked scared while Luffy was serious. Nami could not believe she was watching the Krakken a mythical beast from a tale, Robin stared in awe but then she noticed Luffy was moving to the lion's head so she nudged Nami and indeed the younger women had seen so she raced over.

Brook had tried to stop him but failed and Luffy called out Zoro's name with so much anger, ready to attack with his fists however Nami had picked up her pace and reached the captain so she in front of him, blocking any attack. Sanji tried to move but Robin kept his down with her ability, she was not going to let him ruin there chance.

"Nami move now"

"No I will not let you harm him"she shouted.

The captain struggled as the navigator kept her grip on his, they moved around the lion's head till Luffy pushed her and Nami lost her grip, she stumbled back but there was no railing at all and like in the past during a storm, she fell over board.

"Nami!"Both Zoro and Luffy screamed.

She didnt know what hit her until she felt the cold water hit her, Nami couldnt believe she fell off the Sunny Go. Kicking her legs hard, she couldnt move, the dress was soaking up the water and was becoming so heavy that it was dragging her down. When Zoro did not see Nami could up, he jumped onto the railing and dived into the sea, Luffy panicked and called Sanji.

"What happened"

"Nami fell over and she isnt coming up"Luffy said.

The cook ran over to the side along with Luffy, Robin and Chopper, they couldnt see Nami at all and Sanji flicked his smoke then was about to jump but Nami resurfaced. She gasped for the air, any longer down there she would have been a goner. Nami turned to look at her saver and was surprised to see Zoro, he looked worried and she got this warm feeling inside of her.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Yeah"she whispered.

Nami smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she could hear Sanji calling to her but the navigator ignored him. He was glad that she was fine and it made him smile then he noticed that they were alone in the water, oh how you missed being near Nami and being able to hold her made his heart beat but then he realized something.

Zoro didnt have a heart.

She noticed the frown and touched his cheek suddenly she felt something grab her back and before she knew it, Nami was flying back. Luffy couldnt wait any longer, he didnt trust Zoro being with her. So he stretched his arm and took hold of her, ignoring the pain he then pulled her back. The swordsman swam back to his ship and with the help from Franky, he climbed back onto the Flying Dutchman and ordered his men to move the ship now.

The marines no longer a problem, they could move onto the island now.

He stood by the railing, the Sunny Go was not moving, he wondered why but Zoro was glad for he would not to deal with them yet. Luffy kept saying sorry to Nami, he didnt mean to push her off.

"It fine Luffy, Im ok"she said.

In a way, she was glad that he did push her off because if he didnt then she would not have had that moment with Zoro. Being in his strong arms made her blush, she watched his ship move. Chopper had ran off to get her some new clothes and Sanji moved to the kitchen to get her a warm drink but they were far from her thoughts.

She wanted her swordsman.

Robin looked at Nami and noticed the younger women was staring off, she wasnt paying any attention to the others so she followed her view and saw that she had her eye on a certain captain and he was staring was back at her. Smiling, she crouched down next to Nami and offered her a hand but the navigator point and she followed, her heart beat picked up.

Franky was looking at her, oh how she missed the cyborg.

The swordsman couldnt keep his eyes off her, all he wanted to do was hold her against him. The emotion rolling off him, he needed to let it out and moved to the stairs, Nami had seen and frown. With the help from Robin, she got up and moved to their room so she could get out of the wet clothes.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


End file.
